Sigue a los Buitres
by ImTheJuggernautBITCH
Summary: Leni, Luna, Lynn y Lisa han desaparecido. Alguien (o algo) se las ha llevado. Lincoln siente una gran culpa, no solo porque no haya podido evitarlo, sino porque habían señales a las cuales no les prestó atención. Sin embargo, quizás haya una oportunidad de encontrarlas, vivas o muertas.
1. Prevaleceremos

**Todo** **lo que amamos podría ser** **solo** **un** **sueño.**

Lincoln lo había notado, estaba seguro de que muchas de sus hermanas también, pero ninguno dijo nada al respecto. Conocían a Leni, sabían que no era una chica muy lista, mas tenia un buen corazón y una actitud inocente, eso era agradable para muchas personas en la escuela, quienes se le acercaban sin temor. Sin embargo, sus hermanos sabían que había unas cuantas chicas que hablaban mal de ella a sus espaldas, inventando historias falsas y poniéndole apodos que recorrían toda la escuela. Era imposible que Leni no se enterase de todo eso, por el contrario, ella se veía siempre y sin rastro de haber sufrido por los insultos que recibía de aquellas muchachas. Se preguntaban si de verdad era lo bastante torpe como para darse cuenta, o los ignoraba.

En la casa entraba en total confianza con su familia, sonriendo casi siempre. No era la única quien tenia problemas, más bien, parecía ser la única que mejor los sobrellevaba.

 **La** **decepción** **vive** **en** **el** **corazón, no** **puedes** **esconderte** **de** **tus** **pecados.**

Luna era una guitarrista genial, sabia tocar una infinidad de instrumentos, se aprendía las canciones tan solo escuchándolas una sola vez, y como todo gran artista, tenia un séquito de fans. Muchos la idolatraban, la admiraban, se sorprendían de que alguien tan joven pudiera endulzar sus oídos con el rock que tocaba. No obstante, como todo en la vida, había un lado malo. Luna subió varias canciones a las redes, la mayoría la felicitaba por su buen trabajo, y otros la repudiaban con insultos, ofensas. Decían que no tenia talento, que todo era una edición, que hoy en día cualquiera puede ser músico. No se iba a quedar en silencio. Respondía los mensajes, diciendo que en realidad no era tan sencillo como parecía; aumentaba el odio de las personas sin darse cuenta. Poco a poco más insultos llegaban, también congratulaciones de sus seguidores, nunca debió hacerles caso a los que querían hacerla enojar.

Su único hermano creyó que esto traería como consecuencia que abandonase el mundo de la música, se equivocó. Por algún motivo, Luna seguía tocando y componiendo canciones con la misma devoción que siempre tenia, aprendiendo de los mejores. De vez en cuando volvía a explotar en cólera por las criticas destructivas, pero al día siguiente volvía a ser la misma de siempre, su ira se aplacaba y actuaba como si ninguno de los ataques le afectarán.

 **Prevaleceremos, lucharemos, permaneceremos, hasta** **morir.**

Por otro lado, también estaba su hermana Lynn, quien cada día regresaba de la escuela entusiasmada por practicar alguno de sus deportes. Escuchó de la boca de sus otras hermanas de que habían niños que hablaban muy mal de ella, diciendo que jamas se acercarían a alguien tan ruda ni peligrosa. Decían que Lynn siempre les intentaba dar una paliza, era inútil, no se callaban y ni un muchacho le hablaba. Tenia amigas, le sugerían de que no escuchara esos comentarios, de que los dejara pasar. No podía, simplemente no podía dejarlos pasar, sobretodo por que era cierto. Olvidó la ultima vez que un chico le habló que no fuese parte de su familia, ignorando a Clyde. Como las otras que sufrían problemas, también parecía que podía solucionarlos. Un día le era insoportable que los otros tuvieran razón respecto a sus relaciones, y al otro día le daba igual lo que pensasen.

 **La** **esperanza** **va** **a** **morir, ¿De que** **lado** **estarás?**

Estas extrañas actitudes de las 3 ya mencionadas no pasaron desapercibidas por Lisa, quien empezó a investigar en caso de que algo raro estuviera pasando entre ellas. Un día, durante la mañana, le pidió a Lincoln si podía revisar el ático, y que le avisara si es que encontraba algo fuera de lugar. Tuvo que acceder a su petición, no encontró nada en el ático, y eso fue lo que le dijo a Lisa. Le agradeció por el informe, y anotó unas cuantas cosas en una pequeña libreta. Ese mismo día, la pequeña desapareció. Supuso que tenia alguna reunión importante con sus amigos científicos, así que no se preguntó sobre su paradero. Debió hacerlo. Más tarde, Lisa volvió algo nerviosa, temblando. Dijo que estaba bien, que era uno de los efectos secundarios de uno de sus experimentos. Lincoln no sabia si confiar en su palabra. Esa inseguridad desapareció al día siguiente, cuando la vio con la misma actitud serena, y frívola, de siempre.

 **No** **estaremos** **aquí** **por** **siempre. Y** **"aquí" es** **un** **tiempo** **muy** **corto.**

Creyó que sus hermanas solucionaban sus propios problemas, que tenían sus propios métodos para arreglárselas. Creyó que ya no seria necesario hablar con ellas todo el tiempo para ayudarlas. Y ese error, esa mínima equivocación, le costó muy caro.

El día podría haber sido como cualquier otro, con un escándalo por las mañanas, una batalla por el mediodía, y un desastre por la tarde. Se equivocaba, todo eso cambiaría. Fue a desayunar, creyendo que abajo ya se encontrarían sus cinco hermanas mayores tomando algo de café. Sólo habían dos.

Les preguntó donde se hallaban Leni, Luna, y Lynn. Lori le dijo que probablemente Leni estaba en en el baño, y Luan le respondió de que no había visto ni a Luna ni a Lynn. Solo bastaron 15 minutos más para que se dieran cuenta de que cuatro de sus hermanas habían desaparecido. Esperar 24 horas para llamar a la policía sobre un familiar desaparecido es solo un mito urbano; los señores Loud informaron inmediatamente a las autoridades para que investigaran. La preocupación y la tensión invadió el hogar, todos los miembros se preguntaban sobre lo que había sido de sus hermanas desaparecidas, si se escaparon juntas, o alguien se las llevo. Quien sufría más por toda esta situación era Lincoln, quien no podía evitar sentirse responsable. Había visto las señales, y no hizo nada al respecto, no se preocupó de la forma en que sus hermanas solucionaban sus problemas. Tendría que haber hablado con ellas, tendría que haber sabido que algo más estaba detrás de todo eso.

Los días pasaban, el resto de los niños seguían yendo a la escuela de forma habitual, aunque se podía notar el desánimo que todos sufrían. En algunas ocasiones objetaban por no ir, mas su padre los convencía de hacerlo, pues ya era mucho tener que lidiar con la desaparición de su hijas. Las noticias corrieron rápido, la escuela se enteró de la situación, junto con el vecindario, luego fue la prensa local, y eventualmente la ciudad entera estaba enterada de la desgracia. La familia evitó dar entrevistas, no querían que los noticieros se estuviesen entrometiendo.

Luan dejo de contar chistes, su entusiasmo decayó, se la pasaba toda la tarde mirando la cama de Luna, deseando que volviese en algún momento.  
Lori ya no charlaba con su novio por su celular, era la mayor de todas, era su responsabilidad saber si algo andaba mal, y no pudo percatarse de nada. La culpa la carcomía, y rompía a llorar en silencio todas las noches sabiendo que nadie más dormiría junto a ella en su habitación, quizás nunca más.  
Lucy no hablaba, no decía palabra. Escribía todo lo que pensaba en un cuaderno acostada en su cama, ya no leía sus poemas, ya no se aparecía de la nada para asustar a sus hermanos, ya no paseaba por la ventilación; parecía haber muerto de verdad. No lloraba, no mostraba preocupación alguna, estaba inexpresiva, más de lo usual.  
Lana y Lola actuaban como si nada de eso ocurriese, era su forma de sobrellevar la situación. Peleaban, jugaban juntas, lo usual, solo que nadie les prestaba demasiada atención. Ambas no decían nada al respecto, pero por la mirada que ambas se lanzaban, sabían que las cosas habían cambiado.  
Lily no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía, se la pasaba con su madre todo el día, quien la cuidaba como si de un tesoro se tratase. La preocupación de perder otro hijo no la dejaba dormir.

 **Aquel** **que** **no** **aprecia** **su** **vida, no** **merece** **vivir.**

Una tarde, después de que Lincoln se lavara la cara por octava vez para intentar despertar por completo tras otra noche de insomnio, se dirigió al cuarto de Lisa. Se había vuelto una costumbre visitar los cuartos de las desaparecidas. Hace un par de días había entrado al cuarto de Luna, observaba sus cosas sin tocarlas, su guitarra, su batería, sus instrumentos; supuso que recordar los buenos momentos le haría olvidar toda la espantosa situación que vivían ahora. Se equivocó, era peor.

Y ayer visitó el cuarto de Lynn. Las pelotas que usaba en sus partidos estaban relucientes, su uniforme de fútbol se hallaba limpio, su cama estaba arreglada, pareciese que alguien haya alistado todo para su regreso.

En el cuarto de Lisa encontró un desorden en su escritorio. Papeles regados por toda la mesa, con diversas inscripciones, números, símbolos y letras. Todo era incapaz de ser entendido. Sin embargo, había algo que destacaba en todo el desastre. Un pequeño cuaderno, el mismo en que realizó apuntes cuando Lincoln revisó el ático, estaba abierto en el centro del escritorio. Habían partes que fue incapaz de entender, a excepción de una. En ese cuaderno estaba anotado una dirección, y debajo de las indicaciones para llegar pudo leer una frase con marcador negro y encerrado en un círculo.

 _ **"ESPERA**_ _**Y**_ _**SIGUE**_ **"**

Pensó de que era una pista, que sus hermanas podían estar en ese lugar. No se lo podía decir a nadie más, no quería darles falsas esperanzas a los otros si es que de verdad era una huella que habían dejado atrás. Tomó el cuaderno, y sin aviso, se encaminó rumbo a lo que era la ubicación de una antigua casa abandonada ya hace muchas décadas sin saberlo.

 **Y** **aquel** **que** **no** **le** **teme** **a** **la** **muerte, no** **aprecia** **su** **vida.**

Por otro lado, Lori subió al ático para buscar una caja vacía, no quería seguir pensando en Leni y la falta que !e hacia, así que decidió guardar todas sus cosas ahí arriba, al menos hasta que volviese. El sitio tenia un olor horroroso, casi vomita al llegar al último peldaño de las escaleras que permitían su acceso. Tendrían que limpiar en algún momento para deshacerse de la peste. Cuando revisaba el lugar pudo ver, con el corazón a punto de salirse por su boca tras el impacto, unos anteojos en el suelo, con el vidrio roto, sobre lo que era una mancha oscura y seca.

 **Sigue a los buitres.**

 **Estamos aquí.**


	2. Los muertos no hablan

**Nada** **es** **verdad, les** **han** **mentido** **todo** **este** **tiempo.**

Algunas veces tenían peleas, estaban las peleas por conseguir la mejor ropa, un lugar en el baño, competencias, nada serio. Pero también estaban las peleas de verdad, no aquellas en que sangran o se fracturan los huesos, sino aquellas peleas donde pareciera que no se iban a perdonar nunca. Ya le había sucedido a Lincoln en diversas ocasiones, y siempre tendría que hallar la forma de solucionar los conflictos de manera creativa.

Ahora que cuatro de sus diez hermanas ya no estaban, con gusto jamas volvería a pelear con ellas de nuevo si eso consiguiera que volviesen.

Era incapaz de expresar el vacío que sentía, sus padres querían hablar con él sobre la situación. Querían. Nunca pudieron, siempre terminaban desmoronándose y se culpaban peor de lo que Lincoln se culpaba a sí mismo. También intentó hablar con sus hermanas. Nadie sabia que decir.

¿Lo siento? Literalmente todos podían sentir la perdida.

¿Te cuento un chiste? Ni un chiste del mundo podría aumentarles el animo. A menos de que todo esto se tratase de una broma y sus hermanas estén ocultas en algún lugar de la casa.

¿Suspiro? Ni una palabra era entonada por su hermana más oscura.

¿Quieres jugar con nosotras? Ya no recibía invitaciones a las fiestas de té de Lola, o a cazar insectos con Lana.

¿Popo? Que podría decirle una bebé que apenas sabia pronunciar una palabra.

 **Soy el toro celestial, el portador de luz, el líder por derecho, el ángel del talento. ¿Y represento al mal?**

El cielo se teñía de un color naranja, las nubes ocultaban la puesta de sol que un hermano desesperado ignoraba. Lisa le dejó una pista, una señal. Su mente comenzaba a plantear diversas teorías. ¿Quien lo hizo? ¿Lisa se contactó con su secuestrador? Tenía que encontrar respuestas.

No quiso contarle nada a su familia o a las autoridades. Si estaba equivocado todo seria solo una perdida de tiempo. Y si no lo estaba, cabía una mínima probabilidad de hallarlas.

Se cuestionaba a sí mismo varias cosas. ¿Por que sus hermanas desaparecieron? ¿Por que eran ellas, las cuatro que sufrieron más problemas, quienes que tenían que desaparecer? Esto estaba planeado, y estaba casi seguro de que sus hermanas guardaban el mismo secreto. No podía comprender porque tenían que recurrir a un desconocido, él era su hermano, podía ayudarlas, fuese cual fuese el problema.

 **Yo** **no** **te** **voy** **a** **condenar.**

La casa estaba abandonada: ventanas rotas, madera seca, una puerta destrozada. En cualquier momento se podría venir abajo.  
Lincoln revisó por ultima vez el cuaderno de Lisa para asegurarse de que esa era la ubicación correcta. Sí lo era. Tomó una bocanada de aire para tomar valor e ingresó al sitio. El lugar estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas en las esquinas, insectos se espantaron de su llegada y huyeron hacia los agujeros en las paredes. En la sala habían muebles desordenados y en el suelo, en la cocina las puertas de los reposteros estaban rotas. ¿Por que su hermana iría a un lugar como ese?

En uno de los rincones encontró algo extraño. Una mancha oscura pintada en el suelo, como un charco, y lo más raro era que habían otras gotas de ese color más pequeñas que parecían guiarlo hacia las escaleras que dirigían al segundo piso. Su corazón latía con fuerza, anhelaba de que eso fuera cualquier cosa menos sangre. Y si lo era, que no fuera la de su hermana.

Los peldaños liberaban un crujido muy fuerte, cucarachas salían despavoridas por cada paso que daba. El rastro seguía en el corredor del segundo piso hacia una de las puertas, eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió, si no lo que encontró escrito en una de las paredes con la misma pintura oscura. No creía poder aguantar tantas emociones ese día.

 **No** **te** **engaño** **con** **patrañas, no** **te** **impongo** **mandamientos.**

El mensaje en la pared parecía estar dirigido para él, no podía ser posible. No conocía a nadie capaz de hacer algo así, era claro que alguien lo conocía a él. Decidió continuar con el rastro, avanzó hacia la puerta, algo dentro de él le decía que no la abriese. Así que simplemente observó por el ojo del picaporte al interior.

Alguien más estaba ahí. En el interior, según su perspectiva, alcanzaba a ver un par de piernas tendidas sobre una cama, sin moverse. Demasiado quietas. Lo confirmó entonces, no cabía duda alguna, esa pintura era sangre humana. Lo que veía en ese momento era un cuerpo sin vida. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo un momento para aclarar sus ideas un poco y recuperar aire. ¿En que se había metido su hermana?

Sentía un yunque en lugar de corazón, la presión era demasiada. Sacudió su cabeza, quizás estaba exagerando, quizás no había visto bien. Volvió a acercar su ojo al picaporte. No había nada. La cama seguía ahí, pero sin el cuerpo. Suspiro aliviado, creyó que su mente inventó eso del cuerpo. Ese lugar lo ponía tenso. Tomó la elección de abandonar la casa de una buena vez.

Se dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia las escaleras, hasta que oyó el ruido de una perilla girando. Así era, la puerta se abría lentamente. Corrió, como si su vida dependiese de ello. Se alejó de la casa lo más rápido que pudo y se encaminó hacia su hogar, sus pulmones estaban a punto de salir por su boca.

 **Yo** **te** **animo** **a** **que** **disfrutes** **sin** **dañar** **a** **los** **demás.**

Sudaba a montones, gotas se deslizaban por su frente y su espalda. Era demasiado. ¿Que diablos sucedía? ¿Quien o que era eso? Ya había anochecido.

Las sorpresas no terminaban. Al estar a unos cuantos metros de su casa, vio un par de patrullas estacionadas delante de su patio. Aumentó la velocidad, temía que otra de sus hermanas haya desaparecido, o peor. Al entrar, vio a su familia (lo que quedaba de ella) en la sala, todos sentados en el sofá, en frente de un par de policías que les hacían preguntas y realizaban apuntes en pequeñas libretas. Sus padres notaron su llegada.

-¡Lincoln! ¿Donde has estado? —Su madre tenia los ojos vidriosos, lo que daba una pista de que hace unos minutos había roto a llorar— Estábamos preocupados.

-Salí con Clyde. —Inventó algo que obviamente no iban a creer— ¿Que sucedió?

-Hijo... —Su padre le pidió que se sentase con las otras. Parecía que sus hermanas habían estado sollozando hace un instante, exceptuando a Lily y Lucy. ¿Que podría ser tan malo como para que volvieran a llorar?

-Lori encontró los lentes de Lisa, en el ático. Estaban rotos, y había... —No podía continuar, las palabras no salían de su boca.

No era necesario que lo hiciese. Entendió que fue lo que quiso decir. Él también hubiese temido lo peor, hubiera llorado como los seres que quería. No obstante, recordó que aun quedaba algo por hacer.

Y no estaba dispuesto a ver a su familia sufrir de nuevo.

-Papá... Encontré algo.

 **Aunque** **puede** **que** **yo** **este** **en** **tu** **mente, igual** **que** **el** **otro.**

Las cosas no podrían empeorar. Lincoln reveló el sitio que había visitado ese día, mostrándoles el cuaderno de Lisa y explicando que es lo que había encontrado. Los oficiales dudaron al principio, mas no perdían nada al ir al lugar que el chico les indicaba. No tenían muchas pistas después de todo.

Sus padres y él subieron a una patrulla, Lincoln los guió y al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la misma casa de antes. Solo había un detalle: Todo se acababa de convertir en escombros. La casa había caído, ya no había mensaje, no había rastro, no había cuerpo, no había señales. La ultima luz de esperanza se acababa de apagar para el niño.

Nadie le creería ahora que es lo que vio ahí. Los oficiales dejaron a Lincoln en la patrulla, y conversaron con ambos padres un poco alejados del vehículo. Pudo oír cada palabra de la charla, vio los rostros fríos de los hombres uniformados, y la cara de sus padres cambiar a una expresión de preocupación. En resumen, la policía les sugirió que debían llevarlo a un psicólogo infantil.

No estaba loco, el sabia lo que había visto. Podía hallarla, podía encontrarla. Solo tenían que escucharlo, tenían que creerle cuando les decía que vio un cuerpo que volvía a la vida, que la casa estaba de pie hace unas cuantas horas, y que le dejaron un mensaje escrito con sangre. Nunca nadie le creería que había recibido una advertencia de un ser que no conocía:

 **"Salva** **su** **alma"**

No. Nadie le ayudaría. Él era el único que podría resolver todo esto. Sus hermanas estaban en algún lado, no le importaba si es que no querían ser encontradas, él las iba a buscar y daría con ellas de cualquier manera. Lisa sacó algo de ese lugar, algo que le dio el susto de su vida. Si es que vio a un muerto, o alguien morir, ese trauma no se podría olvidar fácilmente. Había visto películas de terror que no eran para su edad donde la gente moría, si ni siquiera él era capaz de soportarlo, su hermana tampoco. Entonces, algo en su casa lo hizo.

Algo en su casa logró deshacerse del miedo de Lisa. Se sorprendió de que haya estando sacando conclusiones y teorías de formas tan rápidas. Si los investigadores le prestaran atención todo podría ser más fácil, más sencillo. En este punto, pensaría de que las autoridades eran mediocres y no hacían bien su trabajo. Debió ser porque la preocupación de haber visto tanto en un solo día le revolvía las ideas, pero creyó en algo bastante lógico para él. Ni un adulto podría ser tan torpe. Estaban ocultándole algo, a él y a su familia.

La policía ya tendría que haber empezado a buscar por la casa, por las pertenencias de sus hermanas, pero no habían hecho nada de eso. En su lugar solo iban de puerta en puerta preguntando si es que vieron a las desaparecidas. Y la única razón por la cual volvieron a su hogar fue para confirmar lo que Lori dijo sobre encontrar los lentes de Lisa.

Tendría que ser una tonta ocurrencia, mas al enterarse de que la policía quería que sus padres lo llevasen a un psicólogo la idea no sonaba tan absurda. Las mismas autoridades querían evitar buscar más pistas. Y se le volvió a ocurrir otra idea loca: ¿Y si fueron ellos?

Habría que averiguarlo, así que hizo lo que cualquier persona normal hubiera hecho. Volvió a correr con todas sus fuerzas, saliendo de la patrulla, y dirigiéndose rumbo a la estación de policía. Algo andaba muy mal.

 **Y** **malgastes** **el** **regalo** **de** **la** **vida** **haciendo** **el** **tonto.**

 **Sigue** **a** **los** **Buitres.**

 **Estamos** **aquí.**


	3. Aquel que llora

**Todos sabemos que la vida no es justa.**

Era afortunado de haber llevado el celular consigo, y mucho más afortunado de que aun le quedase batería para poder contactar con sus hermanas. Sus padres se dieron cuenta casi de inmediato de que acababa de salir huyendo, como era lógico, fueron tras él. Lincoln los perdió al esconderse en un callejón, detrás de un bote de basura. Escuchó a la patrulla dar un rodeo por la zona un par de veces hasta que se cansaron y fueron a buscar a otro lugar.

Salió de su escondite y se dirigió con cautela hacia la estación de policía. No sabia muy bien que es lo que hizo, su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía una carga sobre el pecho. Se le hacia difícil respirar. Envió un mensaje a sus hermanas restantes pidiéndoles ayuda, les dijo que les daría una explicación después y que fueran a la estación lo más rápido posible, evitando a sus padres.

No recibió respuesta alguna.

 **¿A ti de pequeño no te dijeron que de mayor podías ser lo que tú querías?**

La oficina estaba muy concurrida ese día, personas hablaban con las autoridades sobre robos, asaltos, secuestros, extorsiones, entre otras cosas. Sabia bien que su caso era mucho más grande, era noticia a nivel nacional, y que tendrían que estar investigando en algún lado sobre la desaparición de Luna, Leni, Lisa y Lynn. Aprovechó de que nadie le prestó atención para escabullirse hacia las oficinas en el interior, evitando a los adultos que se encontrase en el camino.

Si su teoría era cierta, ya habrían dado la alarma de su escape, y quizás hasta sabían que ya estaba ahí. El pasillo que revisaba ahora, de paredes blancas y suelo gris con un techo del mismo color, estaba despejado. Una única puerta naranja estaba semiabierta a mitad de este. Oyó los pasos de varias personas en el pasillo próximo volteando la esquina, quizás cuatro o más, rumbo hacia su dirección. No tuvo más remedio que ingresar por la única entrada que encontró para esconderse.

Era su día de suerte. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí para evitar que alguien entrase, después de que escuchó de que el peligro pasó, admiró, con horror, que sus teorías no eran incorrectas.

El sitió estaba casi oscuro, no tenia ventanas, solo un ventilador daba aire fresco al lugar, la única luz que había era la de una lámpara sobre un escritorio que alumbraba varios archivos con nombres de niños. Esa misma luz dejaba ver también una pizarra junto a la pared, sobre el cual habían imágenes de perfil de niños y adolescentes, encima de un mapa de Royal Woods que tenia varios rayones encima. Algunas fotos eran de sus hermanas desaparecidas, probablemente sacadas de sus redes sociales.

 **Te tienes que adaptar, evolucionar.**

No podía pensar. ¿La policía fue quien se llevó a sus hermanas? No. No tendría lógica. ¿Por que harían eso?

Se acercó hacia los archivos en el escritorio. Niños desaparecidos, no solo en Royal Woods, sino en todas las ciudades del país. Siempre de familias grandes, solo dejaban a uno o dos niños por familia. ¿Era por piedad o por crueldad?

Sacudió su cabeza, escuchaba un pitido en su cabeza que lo perturbaba, quizás por la tensión del momento. Cuando dejó de escucharlo, sintió como es que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, eso le heló la sangre.

-No deberías estar aquí. —La voz era extremadamente grave y profunda. Como la de un monstruo— ¿Quien te dejo pasar, niño? —Por algún motivo, su tono pasó a ser algo más aguda, como la de un joven.

Lincoln dio la vuelta para ver quien le había descubierto. Esperaba encontrar a un oficial robusto y fuerte, con el ceño fruncido por haber irrumpido en un lugar privado; por el contrario a lo que se imaginó, vio a un muchacho alto, con el uniforme de oficial, cabello castaño, sorprendido tanto o más que él. Lo que más destacaba del joven policía era su color de ojos, uno era marrón, y el otro azul. Era una persona heterocromia , Lisa se lo explicó una vez, un sujeto que tenia la iris de dos colores distintos.

-Ven conmigo, no deberías estar aquí. ¿Tienes algún número para contactar con tus padres? —Era amable. No obstante, Lincoln no confiaba en muchas personas.

-¿Que es esto? —Preguntó con algo de ira. No podían ocultar estas cosas.

-No son cosas de tu edad. No entenderías... —Intentaba calmarlo.

-¡Claro que entiendo! ¡Conozco esas fotos! —Señaló hacia la pizarra— ¡Son mis hermanas! —Casi gritaba.

La actitud del policía cambio por completo. Ahora lo miraba de forma seria, y sin previo aviso, lo tomó del brazo por la fuerza y lo jaló hasta fuera de la oficina.

-No deberías estar aquí. Tú no lo entiendes.

No parecía gustarle lo que hacia, a Lincoln poco le importaba, el niño intentaba zafarse del agarre.

-¿¡Fueron ustedes!? ¿¡Ustedes me quitaron a mis hermanas!? —Gritaba, el oficial solo tiraba con más fuerza sin ponerle el ojo encima y observando al frente por el pasillo en el que andaban.

-No. ¿Como se te ocurre algo así?

-¡Lo vi todo! ¡Tienen fotos de todos los niños secuestrados! ¡Y no hacen nada por encontrarlos!

-No es cierto. No sabes lo que viste.

-¡Y que se supone que debía ver!

-Niño. Hacemos lo posible, pero él siempre se nos adelanta. —Le prestó atención a esto último que dijo. "Él" era lo más cercano a un nombre— Tus hermanas, esos niños, creemos que alguien se los lleva con un patrón, un orden. No sabemos quien es exactamente, solo sabemos que no puede ser coincidencia. El tipo no deja pistas o rastros. Y no hemos...

-¿No hemos que? —Ya se había tranquilizado un poco. Quizás podía sacar información, una pista más, aun tenia fe.

-No hemos encontrado a ni un niño. —Lo dijo como si acabara de aplastar un mosquito. Como si lo hubiera dicho antes, sin importarle, sin que le afectara. La fe de Lincoln no podía estar más destrozada.

 **Una vez un hombre dijo que iba a salvarnos.**

No podía decir nada, no quería. Se refugiaba en el silencio. Sentía algo mucho peor que la tristeza, le acababan de arrancar algo, y le dolió. Siempre creyó que estaría lista para una desgracia, su afición por la muerte y las cosas oscuras deberían haber sido un buen entrenamiento para un momento como este. La verdad es que esas cosas solo eran sucias mentiras.

Puedes ser el loco más desquiciado del mundo, el psicópata más sádico, el asesino más sangriento, el fantasma más temible, el monstruo más tenebroso, y de todas formas sentirías algo. No importaba cuanto lo intentasen, absolutamente todos sienten algo. No importaba si se cortaban las venas, si se inyectaban drogas, si tomaban alucinógenos, ni si tomaban las pastillas para dormir, el dolor del corazón nadie lo puede quitar. Nadie.

El corazón bombea sangre por todo el cuerpo, y sensaciones también. Ahora, por todo su cuerpo recorría el dolor de perder a miembros de su familia. No importaba si habían tenido peleas antes, a la familia se le tiene que querer. Ni importa si dices que odias a alguien de tu familia, un primo, un hermano, tienes que quererlos. A la familia se le quiere.

No lloraba, quería hacerlo, pero no podía. Quería soltar el llanto de una fiera herida, pero no podía. Estaba tan acostumbrada a no expresar emociones, que olvidó como hacerlo. Su cerebro estaba bloqueando sus lágrimas. No le permitía sollozar. No le permitía estar triste.

En parte, esto era una ventaja. Primero, porque no empeoraría la terrible pesadilla que vivían. Segundo, porque se podía centrar en hallar una solución.

Sacó su tabla ouija que se hallaba debajo de su cama, y preparó todo para un pequeño ritual. Si es que sus hermanas ya no respiraban, podría darse cuenta de una buena vez.

 **¿Sabes que es lo que hicimos?**

No les contó nada. Al final sí entendió porque la policía no buscaba pistas, o más bien, fingía no hacerlo: no querían preocupar a las familias peor de lo que ya estaban. Se sintió tan mal cuando sus padres fueron a recogerlo, podía ver por debajo de sus ojos unas bolsas, claro símbolo de que habían llorado.

¿Que quedaba ahora? Su viaje no había llegado a nada. Solo confirmó algo que temía: No las volvería a ver jamas.

No tenia las energías ni para comer, sus pies lo mataban, y su pecho y espalda le dolían un montón. Sus hermanas no parecían prestarle atención a toda la preocupación que generó en sus padres, estaban pérdidas en sus propios pensamientos. Subió por la escalera para dormir en su habitación, acababa de usar todas sus emociones ese día.

Iba a abrir la puerta de su cuarto, cuando una figura oscura lo hizo saltar del susto.

-Lincoln. —Se dio media vuelta, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza de nuevo. También se sorprendió de que Lucy volviese a hablar— Ven conmigo.

Por un lado se preocupó por la actitud fría de Lucy, más que en otras ocasiones, por otro, el susto que le acababa de dar le trajo algunos buenos recuerdos. La siguió hasta su habitación, las luces estaban apagadas y una velas iluminaban el lugar, las cuales estaban alrededor de un tablero en el piso con letras y números encima. No se atrevió a preguntar nada, esperaba de que Lucy terminara explicándole por sí sola.

-Invoque sus espíritus, lo intente. —La voz apagada de su hermana apenas la podía oír— Creía que me hablarían, me dirían algo. Y solo me dijeron...

Acababa de sentarse apoyando sus rodillas en el suelo, poniendo sus manos sobre su regazo, delante de su juego de fantasmas, miraba con atención la tabla.

-Les pregunte si estaban ahí. Si podían escucharme. Ellas me respondieron... —No quiso continuar. Clavaba sus uñas sobre su rodilla, y apretaba sus dientes con fuerza. Lincoln, preocupado por esto, se sentó junto a ella y puso sus manos sobre sus brazos, intentando calmarla.

-Lucy... —No podía decir otra cosa.

Tristeza. Era lo que estaba a punto de hacerlo llorar. Se iba a quebrar delante de su hermana, quien lo necesitaba más que nunca. Se dio cuenta en ese instante, en ese milisegundo, de que podía hacer algo mejor que lamentarse. Había estado haciendo las cosas mal. Y solo bastaba con hacerse una simple pregunta para encontrar otra resolución: ¿Que hubieran querido sus hermanas desaparecidas?

Leni les habría pasado pañuelos y les preguntaría cual es el problema con que desapareciera, volvería a visitarlas de vez en cuando y ellas tenían su número.  
Luna les pediría de que no llorasen, de que en donde quiera que ella este las recordaría, y que si ellos se ponían mal ella también estaría mal.  
Lynn se hubiera molestado, estallado en cólera porque su familia entera lamentó su desaparición, ella hubiera querido que lo superasen y que no la olvidasen, estaría en un lugar mejor humillando a otros en sus deportes favoritos.  
Lisa se habría inmutado ante los sentimientos humanos, sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundo hubiera roto a llorar y les suplicaría que seria ella quien los encuentre de nuevo.

No volverían.

-Sé como te sientes Lucy. En serio. —No iba a derramar lágrimas, no era el momento. Alguien necesitaba liberarse aun más— Sé que no quieres llorar, sé que te sientes mal, sé que no quieres sentirte peor. Pero no es bueno... Todos necesitamos llorar, no te reprimas. Sé que temes que te duela, mas es necesario. La carga que liberas al llorar te hará sentir mejor. Siempre lo hace.

Ella sentía algo peor que la tristeza, algo peor que eso. Sus ojos humedecían, presionó con más fuerza su mandíbula. No podía ceder, no quería.

-Ya no están... —La abrazó, ella no respondió. Se quedó en la misma pose, como una estatua— No las recuerdes por la razón que se fueron, recuerda por la razón que se quedaron: Nosotros. Siempre mantén esos momentos presentes en tu memoria como... Como las mejores hermanas que hayas podido tener. Tienes buenos recuerdos con ellas, no olvides eso. Estoy seguro de que ellas te quieren, y siempre lo harán, donde sea que estén.

No podía más. Dejó de intentar romper sus dientes, y finalmente, lloró.

Lloró no por sentirse el ser más miserable del mundo, no por saber que ellas jamas volverían, no por haber tenido discusiones en las cuales dijo cosas que la hicieron arrepentirse. No.

Lloró porque no se sentía triste. Se sentía feliz. Agradecida por tantos gratos recuerdos y momentos, por un hermoso hermano que la comprendía y escuchaba. Estaba tan feliz de haber pertenecido a esa familia, tan alegre. Y aunque no lo sabia, siempre ha sido feliz ahí.

Respondió el abrazo de Lincoln, con otro más fuerte. Ambos quedaron en silencio, sin decir nada. Lincoln sentía como es que una cuantas gotas caían en su hombro, poco le importaba.

El hermano de la familia tomó una decisión: Había llegado el momento de dejar de llorar, era el momento de recordar. Se aseguraría de que su familia jamas olvide a sus hermanas. Jamas.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, durante la escena del abrazo, Lucy le dijo a Lincoln, en el oído, casi susurrando, lo que los espíritus de sus hermanas habían dicho. Lincoln ya no tenia energías para sorprenderse, había usado todos sus sentimientos ese día y no le quedaban más.

 **- _"_ _Te_ _amamos"_**

 **Lo colgamos de una cruz.**

 **Sigue a los buitres.**

 **Estamos aquí.**


	4. Cansancio

**He visto lo que pasa con gente sin vocación.**

El autobús no andaba muy lleno ese día. El sol golpeaba el rostro de Lincoln, quien tenia apoyado su cabeza sobre el vidrio de una de las ventanas, mirando el exterior. No pensaba, no razonaba. Estaba tan cansado que los únicos descansos que tenia eran los cortos viajes desde un punto a otro. Poco le importaba el movimiento del vehículo o si se pasaba de su destino.

No necesitaba preocuparse más. Ya tenia suficiente con lo que sufría en casa.

Quizás sí necesitaba un psicólogo después de todo.

Su pequeño momento de relajo se vio interrumpido por la voz de alguien.

-Ya llegamos, Lincoln. —Lori le sacudió su hombro para que reaccionara.

-Lo sé. —Dijo en un tono apagado.

El bus se detuvo, varios pasajeros se subieron y bajaron. Mientras ambos descendían, Lincoln chocó con otra persona mucho más alta por accidente, estaba demasiado distraído.

-Fíjate por donde vas. —Le dijo un joven con traje elegante, fastidiado, se parecía al policía que vio en la estación, solo que este tenía los ojos celestes.

-Perdón. —Fue lo único que atinó a decir, el recuerdo de las malas noticias que le dio ese oficial de la ley había vuelto. Era la razón por la que hacia esto. Y no le gustaba.

En la mañana, tras la noche que pasó consolando a Lucy, se percató de que muchas cosas cambiaron cuando cuatro de sus hermanas desaparecieron. No solo se refería a las actitudes de sus hermanas, si no a sus rutinas. Ya no peleaban por un lugar en el baño, no discutían acerca de quien usaría la televisión primero, no hacia un escandalo cada sábado, ya no charlaban a la hora de desayunar o almorzar. ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado?

Semanas, de eso estaba seguro.

Y la única pista que obtuvo, la única señal, era un callejón sin salida. No tenia nada más. No podía encontrar el paradero de las desaparecidas, así que lo único que podía hacer era asegurarse de que su familia superara el proceso de duelo. Si eso era lo correcto, lo haría por ellas.

Por suerte, una carga se liberó de él cuando Lucy le volvió a hablar, no parecía recuperada del todo, pero era un avance. Nunca creyó decir esto alguna vez: Llevaba 1 de 6 hermanas.

 **El trabajo se vuelve una obligación.**

No decía nada, no quería agregar más sal a la herida. Cada vez que iba al baño a mitad de la noche, podía oír como es que Lori sollozaba desde su habitación, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Extrañaba demasiado a Leni. Sabia que estaba mal tener preferencias, pero era cierto. Lori y Leni son las que más tiempo han tenido juntas, ambas vieron nacer y crecer a sus hermanos, compartían experiencias y una conexión única. Le arrebataron dieciséis años de amistad. De una ocasión a la otra, le arrebataron a su hermana. ¿Como arreglas algo así?

Solo hay una forma.

Lincoln fue directo con ella. Ya había tenido suficiente con llorar, no quería ser cruel, mas era necesario. Había un lugar que Leni y Lori compartieron, como el Mall. El parque. Las dos muchachas eran llevadas ahí con sus padres cuando eran niñas, y tuvieron que traer a sus hermanos cuando ya tenían edad suficiente para cuidarlos. Lori se encargaba de vigilarlos, despegando su vista de vez en cuando de su celular, y Leni se divertía con ellos, como si tuviera su edad aún.

Ahí se dirigían Lincoln y su hermana mayor.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que harían exactamente. Lori ya había llorado demasiado, y de todas formas se seguía sintiendo una desgraciada. Sentía que no aprovechó todo el tiempo que tuvo con Leni, esa sensación de impotencia la hacia ver como un ser miserable, y le hacia desear que fuera ella quien hubiese sido secuestrada.

 **Con orgullo disimulan, mas la depresión los carcome por dentro.**

Se sentaron en un banco delante de los juegos del parque, donde un montón de niños se divertían. Lori miraba, silenciosa, como es que los pequeños jugueteaban entre ellos. Lincoln tenia que decírselo, tenia que informarle de que Leni no volvería.

-Lori... —La muchacha tragó saliva al oír su nombre, estaba segura de lo que diría— Sé que no quieres escucharme decirlo. Estoy seguro de que a ti ya se te ha cruzado por la cabeza esta idea.

No iba a escucharlo.

-No lo digas, Lincoln. Por favor. —Era en vano. Los dos sabían que era un hecho, y que tendrían que hablar de eso en algún momento.

-Yo también la extraño. —Colocó su mano sobre su espalda, ella solo se centraba en observar a los niños jugando. Temblaba y apretaba sus labios.

Aun podía recordar el preciso momento en que sus esperanzas se apagaron. Cuando subió al ático, y notó, con horror, los lentes de Lisa en el suelo sobre una mancha oscura. Estuvo a punto de enloquecer en ese instante. No cabía duda de que no iba a ver a Leni de nuevo.

Lincoln estaba tan preocupado en encontrar a las desaparecidas que no tuvo tiempo para preocuparse tras la impactante noticia nueva. En todo ese día horrible no pensó en algún momento que es lo que pasaban las hermanas que seguían con él, lo que lo hizo sentir aún peor. Había sido muy egoísta.

Nunca creyó ver a Lori más destrozada de lo que estaba cuando terminaba con Bobby. Se supone que ella debería ser la que tendría que controlar la situación, que se encargará de ayudarlos a superar esta pesadilla. Ahora mismo parecía una niña indefensa.

-Lori... —Trató de hablarle de nuevo. Podía darse cuenta de que intentaba no romper a llorar de nuevo.

-Sé que es lo que dirás Lincoln. No quiero oírlo. Solo... —Cubria sus orejas con sus manos— No estoy lista.

Nadie lo estaría nunca.

 **Se sienten muertos, están tan condicionados que creen que es lo correcto.**

-Lori. Ella te quiere. —Una bala traspaso el corazón de su hermana, deteniendo las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos— No esta aquí, pero sé que te quiere. Siempre lo hará, y no le gustaría que estés llorando ahora. A Leni le hubiera gustado que...

-Fuéramos a la escuela. —Se secó los ojos con las muñecas, completando las oraciones de Lincoln— A ella no le hubiera gustado que estuviésemos tan desanimados, intentaría alegrarnos. De hecho... —Elevó su vista hacia el cielo, las nubes se amontonaban alrededor del sol, estaba por llover— Leni sabría como mantenerse firme frente a todo esto.

La depresión no la invadía, ya no más. Lincoln estaba en lo correcto, Leni no hubiera querido eso. No era torpe, era muy inocente y de buen corazón. Estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos aun cuando estaban enfermos y podían contagiarla. La extrañaba.

El hermano del medio solo miraba a su hermana, no pronunciaba palabra, no iba a interrumpirla.

-No va a volver. ¿Cierto? —Le dirigió una mirada resignada a Lincoln— Creó que desde el momento en que desapareció lo supe. No regresará. Se fue por una razón, un motivo, y jamas sabré cual es. Y me duele.

No se le ocurría como responder a eso. Nunca averiguarían donde estaban sus hermanas, a donde fueron, quien se las llevó, no tenia nada. Al menos, él no.

 **Sin darse cuenta, arrastran a otros con ellos.**

Mover las piernas, correr, huir, esconderse, escapar; diversas ideas que se le cruzaban por la cabeza. Sudaba, espantada por el terrible susto que acaba de pasar. No sabía por que las calles estaban vacías, no había nadie. Estaba sola.

Él.

Estaba detrás de ella, oía sus pasos a unos cuantos centímetros de los suyos. No se atrevía a girar para mirarlo. El callejón por el cual avanzaba estaba despejado, y podía ver como es que terminaba en una carretera por la cual pasaban varios autos de forma concurrida.

Si lograba llegar hasta el final, podía salvarse de ese monstruo. Quizás podría perderlo.

El aire en los pulmones se le terminaba, se agotaba poco a poco, mas el miedo superaba su cansancio. Siguió andando con todas sus fuerzas. Maldita sea la hora en el cual las nubes decidieron cubrir al sol, le hacia más difícil ver el camino por el que iba.

El frío provenía de su pecho, mientras que la presión la sentía en toda su frente. No solo estaba asustada, este miedo superaba todo eso. Era peor que sentir que iba a morir.

 **Creen que el respeto es callar y obedecer.**

Se metió en una encrucijada. Estaba todo claro. La policía no tenia mucha información de sus hermanas, Lincoln sí. Les dieron noticias a las autoridades de las actitudes de sus hermanas antes de desaparecer, o huir, mas no encontraban ni un patrón. Ese era el punto. Ese era el patrón, no dejar patrones. De alguna manera, quien fuese que las convenciera de irse, se aseguraba de no dejar pistas o rastros de él. Nada que lo delatase. Por simple deducción, ese sujeto lograba que las personas fuesen con él. Les ofrecía algo a cambio.

¿Y que tenían en común sus hermanas desaparecidas? Un miedo. Alguien se deshacía de sus miedos. No podía ser un psicólogo, o alguna especie de maquina de Lisa. Quizás Lucy tenia razón después de todo.  
Un ser sobrenatural estaba detrás de todo.

No. No podía hacer eso ahora. Su problema principal era ayudar a sus hermanas a superar sus penurias, no buscar a las desaparecidas. Tal vez...

¿Seguían vivas?

Un tipo, cosa, o lo que sea, no se llevaría a los niños solo para comérselos o algo así. De ese ser el caso se llevaría a todos los niños de las familias a las cuales afectó. Este monstruo tenia algo en mente. Y Lincoln también.

 **Al final terminan riendo y vacilando con sus amigos en un bar...**

Más de 10 minutos corriendo, manteniendo el mismo ritmo, en ni un momento se detuvo. Y no podía llegar al final del callejón. La ruta se hacia más larga y lejana, los sonidos de los autos se escuchaban cada vez menos fuertes. Entendió que era un juego.

Intentase lo que intentase no llegaría a su destino. Solo le quedaba desmayarse cuando se sintiera deshidratada del todo.

-Jesús. —Esa voz. Esa voz profunda y tétrica que le dio un nuevo toque de adrenalina le hizo agarrar velocidad. La oyó demasiado cerca de su oído, pudo sentir el aire del sujeto.

-Jesús, salvala. —Se burlaba. Su mano toco su hombro. No se detuvo y siguió corriendo, no avanzaba ni un solo paso más. Movía sus piernas, pero no avanzaba.

-Jesús, salvala. —No tenia fuerzas para nada, su corazón aun latía con brutalidad, sus piernas no respondían, sus párpados pesaban.

-Jesús, salvala. —Cerró los ojos, se rindió. Ya no tenia nada porque luchar. Y lo último que sintió fue el frío abrazo de la muerte.

-De mí...

 **Por tener un descendiente exitoso...**

-Eres un buen hermano. —Las palabras eran sinceras, Lincoln sabia que Lori no estaba enterada de que acababa de decir una mentira. Se abrazaron por varios minutos, lo recordaba bien. Ni una lágrima fue derramada. Sin embargo, por la mente de Lincoln se cruzaba una idea diferente.

No podía evitar pensar de que una de las desaparecidas podría haber dejado alguna pista. Luna y Lynn no hubieran querido que nadie se enterara de sus problemas, Lisa lo registró todo en una libreta en un principio, algo la obligó a dejar de hacerlo. Pero Leni no era como ellas. Seguro que no quiso ocultarlo, ese ser la convenció de hacerlo. Leni no entiende a la primera.

Debió dejar algo, una pista, quizás hasta un diario. No podía creer que estuviera pensando en eso de nuevo. Ya tendría que haber aceptado que sus hermanas no aparecerían, no entendió de donde sacó esa terquedad.

Después de su intento de elevar los ánimos de Lori, los dos volvieron a su casa. Su hermana se dirigió hacia el baño, y Lincoln aprovechó el momento para realizar un ultimo repasó en el cuarto de las mayores. Si no se equivocaba, Leni podría haber dejado un pista.

Revisó sus cosas, su armario, debajo de su cama y colchón. Nada. Si él fuera Leni, donde dejaría una pista que quisiera ocultar. Metió su mano dentro de la almohada, rebuscó por unos segundos, hasta que por fin dio con algo.

Un recibo. ¿A nadie se le ocurrió hacer eso?

Decía que alguien compró un farol en una tienda de antigüedades, la dirección estaba escrita encima. Por algún motivo, eligió voltear el recibo para asegurarse de que nada se le escapase. Encontró algo, que le detuvo el corazón por varios segundos. Los pelos se le pusieron de punta, no solo por enterarse de algo perturbador, sino porque sabia que su esperanza volvía a renacer. Un mensaje escrito encima, con tinta rosada.

"Adiós Linky"

 **Y sin personalidad.**

 **Sigue a los buitres.**

 **Estamos aquí.**  
 **¿No nos crees?**

Hace mucho tiempo, antes de la desgracia, Lori había comenzado a usar las redes sociales de una forma demasiado concurrente. Conversaba con muchas personas, incluso las que no conocía. Esto generó un grave problema.

Esa noche los padres de los niños se llevaron a sus hijos a una obra de la escuela en los cuales actuaban en el papel principal Lana y Lola. Lori no tenia humor para ver a sus hermanas menores actuando. Convenció a sus padres de que la dejaran a ella en casa, dándoles la excusa de que la cuidaría. Accedieron.

Se hallaba en la sala viendo la televisión, acostada en el sofá y cambiando los canales al azar, sosteniendo su celular en caso de que le llegara un mensaje. La luz se fue de golpe, el sitio quedo a oscuras. Lori se asustó por un segundo, intentó respirar para calmarse. Seguro un fusible se había quemado, tendría que bajar al sótano para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

Iba a usar su celular con linterna para iluminar el camino, cuando alguien le dio un fuerte empujón que la derribó de espaldas. Alguien más estaba en la casa. Una silueta gigante y robusta se presentaba delante de ella. No pudo ver con claridad, sus piernas y brazos temblaban. Era una persona.

-Hola, Lori Loud. Te ves aun más preciosa en persona. —La silueta del intruso iba a cometer un acto terrible— Voy a disfrutar esto.

La muchacha no podía gritar, su pecho palpitaba con fuerza, se iba a desmayar.

-Usualmente no causo esta reacción en las chicas, por lo regular se resisten o gritan. —Se burlaba.

- **No te teme a ti.** —Una segunda voz, extremadamente profunda, hablaba a sus espaldas— **Me teme a mi.**

El intruso se dio media vuelta para ver de quien se trataba. Otra silueta, el doble de gigante que la de él, y camuflada en la oscuridad se presentaba. El tipo se orinó encima al ver su inminente fin desgarrador.

 **-No tocaras a estos niños. Yo los cuidó. Son míos.**

Vio como es que esa silueta gigante sujetaba del cuello al intruso, y no supo como, pero un liquido oscuro empezaba a deslizarse de entre las piernas de la que era la víctima ahora. No sabia quien estaba más asustado, ni uno de los dos humanos en la casa reaccionaba. Había otra cosa que sí.

 **-Dios te perdone, porque yo no lo voy a hacer.**

Lo soltó. El intruso se desplomo en el suelo y tocia intentando recuperar el aire, Lori seguía quieta.

 **-Cierra los ojos.** —Le ordenó a la chica.


	5. Egoismo

**Detrás** **de** **la** **mentira y la** **verdad** **hay** **cosas** **increíbles.**

Débil. Se sentía tan débil. Nunca había experimentado algo así antes. Ver a su familia tan deprimida, tan frágil, le hizo ver una nueva perspectiva de la vida. No todo era felicidad.  
Siempre contaba chistes tratando de elevar su humor, para que todos pudiesen llegar a tal grado de felicidad que no les importase si el chiste era bueno o no, pues siempre les daría gracia.

Ahora ningún chiste podría volver a ser gracioso.

¿Que monstruo seria capaz de quitarle a sus hermanas?

¿Como podía haber un ser tan cruel, tan despiadado, que fuera capaz de quitarle la compañía de Luna, Leni, Lynn y Lisa? Su felicidad se convirtió en tristeza, y de la tristeza pasó a la ira. Ira por sentirse tan frágil, estaba segura de que no seria capaz de soportar otra mala noticia. Al final, su alegría no le fue muy útil.

 **Hay** **personas** **que** **te** **enseñan** **a** **valorar** **cada** **grano** **de** **arroz.**

Acostado boca arriba sobre su cama, admirando a detalle el mensaje que le dejo su hermana entre sus dedos, pensando sobre que habría pasado entre esas cuatro.

Leni dejó algo para él. ¿Como era posible? ¿Ella sabia el destino que le amparaba?

El recibo tenia una dirección de una tienda, de ahí sacó un farol de mano. Si podía llegar a esa tienda, conseguiría lo que necesitaba: Pistas.

Hace varios días que no hablaba con Clyde, o Ronnie, o alguno de sus otros amigos. No tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, no iba a decirles nada de lo que sentía, y ellos no sabrían como reaccionar. Simplemente quería estar solo.  
Quería enfrentar esto solo. Y quería ir a esa tienda solo.

No le iba a decir nada a su familia, o a la policía, no quería darles falsas esperanzas.

Tomó un chaleco, se cambió de zapatillas, y fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Cuando se dirigía de camino a las escaleras vio el cuarto de Luan y Luna, la puerta estaba abierta, y en el interior el sitio estaba completamente calmado. Se preguntó en donde se hallaba Luan a esas horas de la tarde, que supiera no había ido a hacer un espectáculo en mucho tiempo.

 **Te** **enseñan** **a** **usar** **el** **corazón** **más** **que** **la** **cabeza.**

Debió darse cuenta antes. Era su hermana y necesitaba su ayuda. Tendría que haberle prestado atención cada vez que se impacientaba cuando recibía malos comentarios en sus vídeos que subía a Internet, en vez de contarle malos chistes para que se calmara.

Creía que solo necesitaba su espacio, que ella sola se haría cargo de sus problemas y terminaría por resolverlo, o recibiría la ayuda de Lincoln. Su hermana desapareció por su culpa. Merecía un castigo, un desahogo, algo que la hiciera sentirse mejor. Sus padres estaban tan ocupados lamentándose y esperando noticias de la policía en ese momento, sus hermanos buscaban maneras de superar sus pruebas de duelo, y ella estaba más sola que nunca.

No cometería el mismo error que Luna, ella haría algo para solucionar todo esto.

Sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta, tomó varios objetos de su habitación y los colocó en un saco, salió por la puerta trasera de su hogar, dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para recuperar a su hermana. Conocía a un culpable.

Por otra parte, Lincoln se las ingenio para escabullirse de su casa, Lucy y Lori probablemente se darían cuenta y no tardarían en avisarles a sus padres. Tenia un limite de tiempo para cumplir sus objetivos. Le dolía tener que hacer algo así, volver a escapar de su casa, y causarles una nueva angustia a sus padres. Su egoísmo los terminaría volviendo locos, mas valdría la pena si encontraba el paradero de las desaparecidas.

Agachaba la cabeza en la calle, evitando que la gente lo mirase. Era un intento en vano, quien no reconocería a el chico de cabello blanco que perdió a sus hermanas de una manera impredecible. Oía como es que las personas murmullaban unas cuantas cosas entre ellas, jóvenes y adultos que probablemente criticarían a los padres por no haberlos criado bien.

No cabía en su cabeza la sensación de odio, solo preocupación. Aun llevaba el recibo en la mano y leía con atención la dirección que llevaba encima. El cielo anaranjado, como su camisa, se infestaba de nubes, indicando el inicio de una tormenta.

 **Te** **enseñan** **que** **si** **escuchas** **tus** **latidos** **es** **porque** **estas** **vivo.**

Era una tienda pequeña. Solo unas cuantas personas entraban y salían de esta, algunos llevando objetos para intercambiar, y al parecer pocos lo conseguían. Las paredes de vidrio dejaban ver el interior repleto de objetos extravagantes: animales disecados, collares hechos de huesos y dientes, libros con inscripciones incapaz de entender.

Junto a la entrada se hallaba un vagabundo, sentado encima de un cartón en el suelo, extendiendo la mano para pedirle dinero a quien se le cruce en el camino. Tenia bolsas en los ojos y una gorra de pescador, su rostro estaba cubierto de mugre y suciedad, ojos marrones. Deseó haber traído algo de dinero para darle un poco.

Ingresó a la tienda, evitando la mirada del pordiosero, y admiró varios estantes llenos de conchas de mar, frascos con líquidos extraños, y unas ranas de distintos colores. El sitio era iluminado por una luz amarillenta, se acercó a la estantería más grande, evitando las otras tres, donde atendía él que parecía ser el dueño del lugar.

Un hombre robusto, bigote y barba recién afeitada, y pelo extremadamente corto castaño, vestía una camisa a cuadros, pulía una urna dorada con un pañuelo. Habría de tener al menos unos 40 años. Lincoln llamó la atención con su voz, casi titubeante.

-¿Señor?

-Hunter. —Fue lo único que dijo el hombre, sin dejar de hacer su limpieza a su adorno. Lincoln no comprendió lo que quiso decir— Me llamo Hunter, niño. ¿Que se te ofrece? —Preguntó indiferente.

-Oh... Vera... —Sacó el recibo y lo puso sobre el estante— Estoy buscando lo que le hayan dado por el farol que mi hermana consiguió aquí.

El hombre seguía con sus asuntos.

-No se aceptan cambios, ni devoluciones.

-Pero... Señor. No entiende. Necesito saber donde...

-Mira niño. —Dejó a un lado su urna, y fijo su mirada directamente a los ojos de Lincoln. Su voz sería lo intimidaba— Sé porque estas aquí. He oído las noticias y todo eso. Eres aquel a quien perdió a cuatro de sus hermanas. ¿Te soy sincero? No me interesa. Esta tienda tiene un lema: "Hay que hacer lo mejor para los negocios". ¿Tú hermana vino aquí? Sí. ¿Que fue lo que me ofreció? Veinte dolares y su diario. ¿Por que quiero su diario? Aunque no lo creas, hay muchas personas a las que les gustaría husmear en un diario de una chica de 16 años. ¿Que me puedes ofrecer a cambio de los secretos de una chica? Veinte dolares. O algo de igual valor.

No dijo nada más, volvió a pulir su urna. Lincoln sentía sus esperanzas pisoteadas nuevamente. Tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos.  
Decepcionado, dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la salida, mas al cabo de unos segundos, se detuvo. Reconocía al individuo que acababa de ingresar a la tienda: Luan.

 **Te** **enseñan** **a** **sentir** **rabia, odio, depresión, tristeza, desesperación** **.**

La comediante de su hogar ingresaba a la misma tienda, cargando un saco sobre su espalda. Ambos se quedaron helados al verse uno frente al otro.

-¿Luan? ¿Que haces aquí? —Preguntó su hermano.

La chica bajo la cabeza, evitando su mirada, y como si no lo hubiese visto, pasó por su costado hacia la estantería donde atendía el hombre mayor. Lincoln la siguió, esperando una respuesta.

-Señor, vengo a vender todo esto. —Levantó el saco y lo puso sobre la estantería, exhibiendo su interior. El hombre, con actitud serena, colocó la urna a un lado, y examinó lo que le trajo esa adolescente.

Su títere favorito, una araña de juguete, varias tarjetas de presentación, un pollo de ule, una bocina, entre otros objetos de un payaso. El hombre miraba dudoso los objetos, y luego observó a Luan.

-Bueno, creo que puedo aceptar esto por un objeto de la tienda y 2 dolares. ¿Que dices?

-Sí, sí. Como sea. —Clavaba sus ojos sobre la estantería, esquivando los de Lincoln, quien miraba preocupado.

El sujeto saco un par de billetes de su bolsillo y se los entregó a la muchacha, quien simplemente los tomó y se retiró sin decir nada. El hombre trató de llamar su atención alzando la voz.

-¡Hey, olvidaste tu...!

 **Los** **tratan** **como** **muertos, sus ojos** **están** **abiertos** **y** **no** **pueden** **ver, como si ya no** **sintiesen** **frío, calor, amor** **ni** **odio.**

Lincoln notó lo que le sucedía, cual seria otra razón por la cual regalarías las cosas que más te alegran si no fuera para castigarte. Se culpaba a sí misma de lo que le sucedió a su hermana, le dio tanto espacio que no se percató que la necesitaba. Él no cometería ese error.

Fue tras ella. Al salir de la tienda varias gotas de agua lo golpearon, estaba lloviendo. Vio como es que avanzaba por la calle, mirando el suelo. La siguió hasta quedar hasta su costado, por algún motivo, la calle estaba despejada y solo unos pocos autos pasaban de vez en cuando.

-Luan... —Cogió su hombro izquierdo, más esta seguía avanzando sin detenerse— Para, por favor. —Lo ignoraba.

Esta se detuvo en la parada de bus, esperando a que llegara un transporte que la llevase cerca a su hogar. No sabia porque su hermano estaba en esta tienda, ni quería enterarse que hacia ahí. Solo iba a volver a su casa y recostarse en su cama, tratar de olvidar la experiencia horrible por la que pasaba toda su familia.

-Luan por favor, dime algo.

-No debiste venir aquí, Lincoln. —La respuesta seca de su hermana le fue suficiente.

-¿Por que le diste tus cosas a ese tipo?

-No me serán útiles de nuevo. —Contestó algo molesta.

-¿Crees que fue tu culpa? ¿Cierto? —Seguía sin moverse ni mirarlo— Sé que te sientes mal por esto, pero si tan solo...

-No, Lincoln. No quiero escucharte. Solo cierra tu boca. —No era su intención hacerlo sentir mal, no quería lastimarlo al revelarle lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Luan, habla conmigo por favor. —Le suplicaba su hermano menor, pero ella simplemente no podía, su ira era demasiada y consideraba fastidiosa la voz de Lincoln. No se detendría hasta que consiguiese lo que quería, y ella lo conocía demasiado.

-Lincoln... —Agachó su cabeza— Quiero que me perdones por lo que estoy a punto de decir.

-Sea lo que sea, nosotros podemos... —Su hermana lo interrumpió, se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos, arrodillándose para quedar a su estatura. Colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Lincoln. —Su mirada, cargada de decepción al parecer, ya no era la de una comediante. Sus ojos reflejaban ira acumulada, un desprecio que no era capaz de sacar de su corazón— Antes de decirte esto... Quiero que sepas que te quiero. —De la nada, la actitud de Luan cambio. Su ceño fruncido desapareció, tomó un respiro largo, pensando en cuales serian las palabras más adecuadas para decirle a Lincoln lo que sentía en ese momento— Te quiero, te amo. Eres mi hermano, entiende eso, y no permitiría que nada malo te pase.

 **Viven** **por** **un** **motivo, piensan** **que** **hay** **algo** **más, una** **esperanza** **lejana** **para** **ellos, difícil, mas** **no** **imposible.**

No respondió, estaba confundido. No se supone que fuera de él de quien hablasen. Sintió como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, la garganta se le secó de golpe, y sus piernas temblaban. Un temor nacía en su interior.

-No le digas esto a las otras... Pero creo que eres al que más quiero, aunque supongo que las demás sentirán lo mismo, incluso Luna... —Desvió su mirada hacia un lado por un segundo— Lo cierto es que, desde que te vi por primera vez cuando eras un bebé, supe que serias una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. —Un ligero quiebre en su voz se soltó— Y entiende que me siento fatal por pensar en esto. Yo pienso que...

La expresión de Lincoln cambio, sabia que es lo que iba a decir. No podía creer que alguna de sus hermanas pensara en algo tan terrible, sobretodo alguien como Luan. La tristeza lo invadió, por un momento, que Luan estuviese a punto de hacer algo como eso lo hacia sentir miserable. Sin embargo, por la cabeza se le cruzó una idea. Se supone que debía estar ayudando a sus hermanas a superar su proceso de duelo, esta debería ser la manera de Luan de superar la desaparición. Algo tan horrible, pero tiempos desesperados llevan a medidas desesperadas.

Había algo que su hermana bromista le había enseñado: Por más dificultosa que se vea la situación, por más que intentes y no puedas encontrar un lado positivo, por mucho que des por conseguir algo y al final no lo logres, siempre debes de sonreír. Siempre.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Recordó los buenos tiempos, cuando no vivían en un infierno, cuando eran felices todos juntos. Él ayudando en lo que podía en casa, resolviendo disputas entre Lana y Lola, ayudando a Luna a tocar música, escuchando lo que tenia que decir Lori, resolviendo algunos cálculos matemáticos (o intentándolo) junto con Lisa para que avanzara con sus proyectos científicos, ayudando a Lily a calmarse cuando lloraba al lastimarse o por un susto, sirviendo como maniquí humano para Leni, entrenando con Lynn para que esta pudiese mejorar sus habilidades, escuchando los poemas de Lucy y apoyándola, y escuchando cada uno de los chistes malos de Luan o ayudarla con alguna de sus presentaciones.

Y lo único que le bastaba a él era un "Gracias".

Luan no entendía porque su hermano le sonreía, no entendía porque lo hacia justo ahora si hace unos segundos se mostraba tan serio.

 **Te** **enseñan** **a** **valorar** **a** **los** **que** **tienes.**

Algo nacía dentro de ella también. Comenzó a sentir una presión interna en su cabeza, sus manos temblaban, e inexplicablemente sus ojos querían expulsar lágrimas. Culpa.

¿Así era como se iba a sentir Lincoln si se lo decía? ¿Si le decía lo que realmente sentía?

No iba a permitirlo.

-Pienso que... —Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir, por algún motivo. Su respiración se agitó. Y él sonreía. Sonreía de una manera hermosa. Sus ojos no tenían tristeza alguna, sino que estaban iluminados. Y eso la llenaba de esperanza, de sustento. No se sintió mal por lo que estaba a punto de decir. Se sintió fatal por haber pensado en decírselo. Y no soportó más— ¡Lincoln!

Lo abrazó, lo abrazó fuertemente. Casi clavaba sus uñas en su camisa para aferrarse aun más. Y aunque en un principio Lincoln se sorprendió de la sorpresiva muestra de cariño, después de unos segundos entendió que le sucedía y respondió tiernamente al agarre.

-¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname! ¡No puedo creer que yo halla...! —Lincoln no respondía, solo acariciaba su cabello, esperando a que se desahogue por completo— ¡Lo siento! —Sentía como es que algunas gotas caían sobre su brazo, y otras en su espalda, no solo eran gotas de lluvia— ¡La extraño, Lincoln! ¡Extraño a Luna! ¡Extraño a Lynn! ¡Extraño a Lucy! ¡Extraño a Lisa!

-Te aman, Luan. —Dijo finalmente Lincoln— Todas ellas, y saben que tú también las amas. Y jamas te dejaran de amar.

-Yo no quería...

-Lo sé, Luan. Lo sé.

No iba a decir nada más, dejaría que se descargase todo lo posible, no le importaba quien los fuera a ver. La amaba con todo su corazón, e iba a ayudarla aunque no lo quisiera.

No iba a arruinar el momento. No iba a decirle que se hacia tarde, no le iba a decir que olvido recoger un objeto de la tienda y el eligió el diario de Leni, no le iba a decir que tenia una pista para averiguar el paradero de sus hermanas. Solo le iba a decir que la quería, no con la boca. Cada vez que lo haría, lo haría con el corazón.

Sin embargo, por su mente se le cruzaba lo que Luan le iba a decir. Y se preguntaba si en realidad lo diría porque estaba dolida, o porque tenia razón.

"¿Mi culpa?"

 **Y** **te enseñan a** **que lo** **tuyo no** **es** **nada** **comparado** **con** **lo** **suyo.**

 **¿Que me** **enseñaron** **a** **mí? Que** **no** **estoy** **vacío, estoy** **lleno** **de** **soledad.**

 **Sigue** **a** **los** **buitres.**

 **Estamos** **aquí.**


	6. Ruinas

_Eras un muchacho normal como todos._

La llevó a su cama, la revisó para asegurarse de que estuviese bien, colocó su oreja sobre su pecho y escuchó como es que respiraba. No sabia que iba a hacer, estaba cubierto de el liquido vital que recorre el interior humano sobre su camisa y pantalón. Estaba asustado.

No podía creer que es lo que acababa de suceder, y aun no lo procesaba.

¿Que había hecho?

No quería, alguien lo obligo, estaba seguro. Ni siquiera recordaba como es que había llegado ahí. Ni sabía que haría con el cuerpo que dejó en la sala.

 _No parecías un mal tipo, introvertido quizás, tal vez no debiste guardarte algunas cosas._

Nadie se podía enterar. Tenia que esconder el cuerpo.

Se le ocurrió enterrarlo en el patio trasero, pero la familia Loud podría llegar en cualquier momento así que no le sobraba mucho tiempo. Respiraba con fuerza, no paraba de sudar, sentía su temperatura subir y su corazón palpitar.

Entonces, lo único que quedaba era deshacerse de toda la evidencia de una manera que conocía.

 **Todos hablan a tus espaldas.**

Casi vomitaba mientras arrastraba el cadáver del intruso, apenas pudo subir sus restos al segundo piso. Algo se tenia que haber destrozado dentro del cuerpo de ese pobre tipo, pues creyó que tardaría más tiempo en subirlo.

Abrió el acceso al ático, y con un poco más de esfuerzo, introdujo los restos ahí. Encendió el foco que le permitió ver mejor la obra que acababa de realizar.

No pudo ni reconocerlo, la deformidad de su rostro y la carencia de ojos y nariz no se lo permitían. En un momento como este, simplemente se echaría al suelo y se pondría a llorar. Por algún motivo, algo le daba un incentivo para continuar.

 **Los traumas...**

 _Por problemas en tu casa._

 **Esa chica nunca te apreciara.**

No sabia de donde sacó esa fuerza. Era capaz de sacar las maderas de las paredes en el ático. Cuando fueron suficientes para él, arrastró el cuerpo una vez más y lo puso en el espacio que había hecho. Escondió los restos ahí, junto a algunas tuberías. Encontró algunas herramientas dentro de una caja y logró volver a colocar las tablas en su lugar.

No pensaba.

Su corazón estaba seco, no sentía remordimiento, o desesperación. Era como si fuese alguien más. Se aseguró de que el hedor del cuerpo en descomposición no traspasase la madera. No lo hacia.

Se escabulló por la puerta trasera del hogar, y fue corriendo en dirección a su hogar. Rezó para que Lori pensara que todo había sido un mal sueño. O una pesadilla.

 _Asume tu responsabilidad._

 **Niega que es tu culpa, di que el mundo te maltrata. Escóndete de la verdad.**

 _Como una rata._

Los días pasaban, las semanas, los meses. En secreto, se deshizo de su ropa ensangrentada. Fingió que nada de eso había pasado. Le sorprendió lo fácil que le fue manejar la situación. En este punto, ya habría admitido todo. Por las noches dormía de una manera tranquila, asistía a la escuela todos lo días, creyó que el peligro pasó y nadie se enteraría jamas.

Hasta que llegó ese fatídico día.

Toda la escuela se enteró a la mañana siguiente. Lynn, Luna, Lisa, y Leni, las hermanas de Lincoln Loud, habían desaparecido.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volvió a sentir miedo. La desesperación domino su cuerpo, y no dejaba de ver los rostros de las desaparecidas durante las noches, lo que le impedía dormir.

Era como si su sensor de sentimientos hubiera vuelto más fuerte que nunca.

Sabia perfectamente porque desaparecieron, o al menos tenia una teoría.

 _Señalas a otros sin mirar dentro, crees que todos van por ti. Te defiendes de enemigos que no existen._

Ya no se comunicaba mucho con sus padres, y ellos lo notaron. Recurría constantemente a las consultas con su psicólogo, pero nunca le dejaba en claro sobre lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

No iba a decirle que mató a un hombre, y que probablemente fue su culpa por la cual desaparecieron las hermanas de su mejor amigo. La presión de confesar le daba fuertes dolores en la cabeza.

Recordaba que dejó el cuerpo entre unas tuberías, el agua debió haberse contaminado o algo así, y debió haberles causado alucinaciones mucho más a esas cuatro. Probablemente las demás sufrían de lo mismo.

 _No me importas, empiezas a ser un chiste._

 **Sales de tu cuerpo por las noches. ¿No? Sueñas con matar, escuchas voces. ¿Verdad?**

Esa noche, solo en su casa, puesto a que sus padres decidieron ir a visitar a la familia Loud para charlar con ellos sobre la situación y darles apoyo, le pidieron que los acompañaba pero se negó, se miraba al espejo de su baño. Su rostro tenia bolsas debajo de sus ojos, sus pupilas estaban vidriosas por las lágrimas derramadas, su cabello estaba hecho un revoltijo. Se sentía miserable.

Conocía una forma de parar toda esta tortura, huir de una vez para evitar tanto sufrimiento que no era nada comparado a lo que Lincoln pasaba. ¿Como llevaría todo esto él?

No podía perdonarse lo que hizo. Intentó recordar cual era la razón por la que lo hizo en primer lugar.

Por varias noches oyó esa voz, esa voz que le daba indicaciones en sus sueños. Lo volvía una abominación. Soñó que iba a la casa Loud por las noches, y observaba a los miembros de la familia dormir, hasta que en una ocasión todo cambió. Se supone que iba al mismo sitio, y salvaba a Lori de un atacante. La única diferencia fue que esta vez fue real. Mató a alguien.

 _Trastorno Bipolar._

 **Esquizofrenia.**

 _De todo un poco._

¿Como? Él, eso. La voz que oía en su cabeza. No solamente era una voz. Él lo hizo. Debió usarlo para llevar a cabo su cometido. Controló su cuerpo, quizás hasta lo alteró.

¿Por que? Quizás quería echarle la culpa. O realmente quería proteger a esos niños.

¿Que iba a hacer ahora? Conseguir una soga.

 _Complejo de inferioridad._

 **Psicosis.**

 _Manías._

 **Por drogas.**

-¡Sal de mi cabeza no estoy loco! -Gritó a todo pulmón al reflejo. No se callaba. Cerró con fuerza su mandíbula y sus dientes chocaban unos contra otros con tal magnitud que podrían romperse. Sus ojos volvieron a desprender lágrimas.

La peor parte de todas es que no tenia con quien desahogarse. Estaba solo con esa voz en su cabeza.

Ahora que se daba cuenta, no solo era una voz.

 _Matarías a todos los que te dicen la verdad._

 **Tu impotencia te lo impedirá.**

¿Por que no lo dejaban tranquilo? ¿Por que de todos tenia que ser él? ¿Que tenía de especial él?

Y la pregunta más importante de todas, que volvió a gritar frente al espejo:

-¿¡Y tú quien eres!?

 **¿¡Y tú quien eres!?**

 _Soy la voz de la poca razón que te queda._

Lincoln volvió a su hogar junto con Luan, ambos fatigados y mojados. Por suerte, la lluvia ya se había retirado. Ingresaron a su hogar por la puerta trasera, queriendo evitar a sus padres. Por fortuna, parecía que nadie los había delatado.

Luan le dijo a Lincoln que volvería a su cuarto para tomar una siesta, se despidió con una sonrisa. A Lincoln le alegró volverla a ver feliz. Se le ocurrió ir a ver a Lori a su cuarto para visitarla y ver como le iba.

La puerta estaba semiabierta, quiso empujar para ingresar, cuando oyó su voz. La escuchó charlando por celular con alguien, hablaban de ropa. Dijo que le gustaría probarse ese vestido que vio hace un par de días en el supermercado, y que a Leni le hubiese gustado. No hubo quiebre en su voz, más bien, hubo alegría.

Lincoln volvió a esbozar una sonrisa y se alejó discretamente.

Y te pido que te calmes, hazte un favor. Quizás aun puedas ir a algún doctor.

Tus padres no te quieren. Por eso tienes otros.

Fue al cuarto de Lucy, abrió un poco la puerta, y en el interior la vio a ella. Estaba leyendo un libro de poesía al borde de su cama, atenta a cada palabra. Por eso no se percató de que él y Luan abandonaran el hogar, se había distraído. Eso le quitaba un peso más de encima a Lincoln.

Antes de regresar a su cuarto, quiso ver a las gemelas. Encontró su puerta abierta, y en el interior se hallaba el par de niñas jugando a la fiesta de té. Ambas parecían muertas vivientes. No tenían expresión en el rostro. Jugaban como si fuera una obligación, como si fingieran que todo estaba bien.

Lincoln quiso entrar a animarlas, apoyarlas en este momento difícil. Pero no pudo.

Ahora mismo le urgía más entrar a su cuarto, y leer el diario que dejo Leni.

No podía creer que fuera tan egoísta.

Se movilizó a su cuarto y se encerró. Tenia que hacer esto solo. Puso el libro en el escritorio y se sentó, comenzó a revisar las hojas de las memorias de su hermana. Ella comentaba sobre algunas cosas que hacia durante el día, como es que se llevaba con sus hermanas, y lo difícil que se le hacia conducir. Hasta que llegó a un punto donde comenzaba a hablar de un sujeto que vivía en el ático.

Una pista más, y esta era más importante que las anteriores.

Su corazón se aceleró al sentirse tan cerca de probablemente saber la identidad del secuestrador.

Según ella, el tipo de arriba no era un mal sujeto, la ayudaba con los problemas que tenia. Decía que consumía sus miedos, y se alimentaba de ellos. Nunca permitía que lo viesen.

La ultima vez que escribió en el diario fue un día antes de desaparecer, dijo que él sujeto la envió a conseguir un farol de mano, y que como ella necesitaba dinero vendería este diario.

Alguien estaba en el ático.

 _Cada uno tiene sus problemas, puedes superarlo._

 **Alejas a la gente que te quiere.**

Escuchó pequeños golpes, parecían provenir del techo. Se exaltó. Eso era raro. No se suponía que ningún ruido se escuchase del exterior cuando cerraba su puerta. El toqueteo continuaba.

Salió de su habitación. Se encaminó hacia la subida del ático para revisar su interior.

Escuchó desde arriba como es que sus padres charlaban con Howard y Harold, los padres de su mejor amigo, quizás fueron ellos los que hicieron el ruido tocando la puerta. Aun así, decidió continuar.

El ático se encontraba muy sucio, peor que en otras situaciones. El sonido continuaba. Un golpe tras otro.

No sabia decir de donde provenía.

El toqueteo se hizo más fuerte y rápido. Venia de una de las paredes. Algo estaba entre las paredes pidiendo ayuda. Alguien.

Encontró una caja de herramientas entre otras, no había tiempo de sacar toda la madera. Cogió un pequeño martillo y comenzó a golpear con fuerza la pared de donde se oía el sonido.

-¡Chicas! ¡Ayuda! -Llamó a sus hermanas, necesitaba de ellas para socorrer a quien estuviera ahí. O en el peor de los casos, para derribar.

Después de dar varios golpes, en un punto en concreto, todas las maderas de la pared se cayeron como si hubiese sido una mala construcción. Una gran nube de polvo cubrió los ojos de Lincoln, este intentó protegerse. Escuchó como es que algo se desplomaba.

Lo siguiente que olió fue el horrible hedor de un muerto.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un susto mucho más grande y fuerte que antes, haciéndolo gritar horrorizado.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue a sus hermanas subiendo al ático estrepitosamente tras oír algo desplomarse.

Lo siguiente que vio fue un cuerpo en descomposición, boca abajo, con letras escritas sobre la piel seca de su espalda.

"OH NO"

 _No te hagas más daño. Culpar a los demás no te va a ayudar._

Tomó una decisión, una horrible decisión. No podía con la culpa y tortura, esas voces no dejaban de perturbarlo. Solo quedaba una salida. Regresó al baño para terminar el trabajo.

No sabia con exactitud desde cuando las oía, solo sabia que no se callaban ni por un segundo. Consiguió una soga en el garaje, estaba desgastada pero soportaría su peso. Estaba tenso.

No es que solo tuviera miedo a morir, sino que le aterraba la idea de lo que le sucedería a sus padres al encontrarlo después de cometer un acto tan terrible. No podía hacerles esto.

Amarró un extremo de la soga, y se paró sobre una pequeña silla. ¿Que opciones tenia?

 _Puedes luchar._

 **Puedes ser de utilidad.**

-Cállense. -Le dijo al reflejo, colocó el resto de la soga alrededor del cuello y lo ajustó.

 _¿No quieres vivir?_

 **¿Conmigo?**

Su respiración agitada revelaba nerviosismo, sus pies temblorosos de avanzar hacia su fin delataban sus dudas sobre lo que haría. Solo miraba su reflejo. Ahí estaba él, llorando, con la soga en el cuello y a punto de cometer un acto...

 **Totalmente cobarde.**

Necesitaba armarse de valor. No quería seguir oyendo, no quería escuchar.

 **Hazlo.**

 _No, aun tienes alternativa._

 **He conocido a muchos como tú. Eres solo un cobarde. Un gusano.**

 _No habrá salida con esta actitud, no lo toleres._

No podía hacerlo. Tan cerca de hallar paz, y de todas formas lo oía.

 _No toleres al que siembra temor._

Levantó su pie izquierda, la puso en el aire delante suya, solo tenia que dejar caer todo su peso. Mucho sudor brotaba en sus manos y frente. ¿Por que él tenia que tener un final tan horrible?

 _Este no tiene porque ser tú final._

Volvió a poner ambos pies sobre la silla, no tenia la capacidad de hacerlo. No era capaz de hacerle tanto daño a sus padres. Aun tenia algo de valor para seguir viviendo, aun si escuchaba esas voces todo el tiempo.

 **Que desperdicio.**

Un empujón, un simple empujón bastó. El cuerpo del niño quedo colgado del cuello, ahogándose. Alguien lo empujó. El chico veía en su delirio y el sufrimiento las imágenes borrosas en el reflejo del espejo. Ahí estaba él, tratando de quitarse la soga del cuello, muriendo. Y una persona que no fue capaz de reconocer, solo veía sus dientes blancos sonrientes. Intentaba abrir su boca para recuperar aire y trataba de gritar, lo único que conseguía era entonar arcadas forzadas.

Alguien lo mató.

 **Veras, las personas son muy desagradecidas de estar vivas.**

 _No aprecian su vida._

 **Ante la mínima presión creen que tienen todo arruinado.**

 _Aquellos que son cobardes terminan como tú._

 **Sin embargo, hay algo que no quieren admitir. Algo que los delata.**

 _Cuando la muerte te roza..._

Ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado que acabaría así, ahorcado, en un baño, solo, escuchando voces en su cabeza y sin saber porque.

 _ **Es cuando aprecias lo que tienes.**_

-¿Lincoln? -La voz de Lucy lo hizo despertar. Abrió los ojos y trató de aclarar su vista, ¿Podría ser posible?- ¿Que te sucedió hermano?

Allí estaba él, en su cama, siendo observado por sus hermanas. Buscó con la mirada a las cuatro faltantes, por un segundo, un instante, creyó que todo podría tratarse de un mal sueño. Lamentablemente, cosas malas le pasan a la gente buena.

-¿Que sucedió? -Preguntó, intentando disimular su decepción. Podía ver en la expresión de sus hermanas que algo grave había vuelto a ocurrir, puesto a que compartían miradas preocupadas entre ellas. En medio del debate interno que ellas tenían, notó que Lily no se encontraba ahí. Después de unos segundos de silencio incómodo, Lori habló por todas. Tomo con ambas manos las de Lincoln quien se acababa de sentar al borde de su cama, el instinto del niño le decía que seria mejor no haber preguntado.

-Te desmayaste. Fuimos a ver que había sucedido... -El cuerpo. Ellas no debieron ver eso, tendría que haberlo ocultado mejor- La pared estaba destrozada, Lincoln... -No dijo nada más, le era difícil continuar. Se denotaba por el tono de su voz que intentaba no quebrarse- No voy a preguntarte porque lo hiciste, no es el momento de hacerlo... -Que estaba sucediendo, ¿No iba a preguntar sobre el cuerpo en el ático?

¿Acaso había uno?

Tendría que haber uno, él mismo vio el cadáver.

¿Que podría ser más importante que el cuerpo de un extraño en su ático?

-Lincoln... -Apretó su mano, no tan fuerte. Sea lo que fuese a decirle, no podría ser peor que saber que sus hermanas estaban desaparecidas.

-Tienes que ser fuerte, estamos contigo hermanito...

Esto comenzaba a asustarlo.

-Bobby vino a casa. Dice que Ronnie Anne esta desaparecida.

 **Sigue a los buitres.**

 **Estamos aquí.**


	7. Él

**No puedo negar que hay algo que ha prevalecido por años en este mundo.**

No sabían en que se equivocaron. Estaban seguros de que criaron muy bien a sus hijas, claro que tenían peleas y dificultades pero eran capaces de resolverlos con apoyo. Se sentían tan culpables de lo que sucedió que hasta parecía que perdieron a todos sus hijos, cuando en realidad solo perdieron cuatro.

Casi no les prestaban atención a los otros, se la pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo lamentándose en su habitación que ni siquiera se percataron de que el resto de su familia necesitaban sustento más que nunca. Por fortuna, aunque no lo supiesen, Lincoln estaba ahí para ayudar.

Rita solo se sentaba al borde de su cama, mirando un álbum de fotos con todas las aventuras que vivieron. Sabia que era mucho más fácil ingresar a la computadora y buscar las fotos ahí, donde estaban actualizadas. Ella prefería tener el álbum que estaba a su alcance, con las imágenes de sus hijos mientras crecían poco a poco.

Lynn prefería no recordar, y aun así, se aferraba al pasado. Solo llorando, usando pañuelos para secar sus lágrimas, evitando ver a sus hijos, los que estaban con él y los que no. No se sentía miserable o un desgraciado, era algo peor. Se lo merecía. Debió estar ahí, estaba bien que les diera su espacio, pero jamas debió alejarse. Debió pasar más tiempo con ellas.

El cielo anaranjado delataba que el sol se ocultaría pronto, mirar a la ventana casi todo el día le hacia perder la noción del tiempo. Tuvo ganas de ir al baño antes de volver a lamentarse. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al piso superior. Ni un ruido, ni un llanto, solamente paz.

Lo odiaba.

 **Ha estado ahí siempre.**

Cuando subió el ultimo escalón, con un dolor terrible en las rodillas, escuchó algo que no oía hace muchas semanas, al menos no tan cerca.

Lily lloraba en su cuarto, se supone que Rita había conseguido que durmiese, algo debió haberla despertado.

Ingresó, la puerta estaba semiabierta así que solo fue necesario dar un empujón. Ahí la vio, llorando en su cuna, sin saber porque.

-¿Que sucede Lily? ¿Necesitas que te cambie el pañal? —Intentaba sonar algo animado, mas sólo se podía escuchar un tono muerto en su voz— Ven aquí.

No le interesaba si su llanto rompiese su tímpano, no tenia fuerzas ni para reaccionar a eso. La tomó entre sus brazos y quiso dar un pequeño paseo por la casa hasta que se durmiese, al parecer Lily se negaba, pues sollozó con más fuerza aun cuando abandonaron la habitación. Entonces entendió lo que sucedía.

Extrañaba a Lisa.

-Cálmate, Lily. Lisa volverá pronto... Solo duerme. —Intentaba ocultar el quebrantamiento en su voz disimulando tragar algo de saliva. Estuvo paseando por toda la sala, esperando a que la bebé se tranquilizara. Ya había intentado darle algo de leche y aun así no conseguía nada. No se desesperaba como en veces anteriores, solo se le hacia aburrido tener que hacerlo una y otra vez.

Yo lo experimente, fui uno de los primeros.

Se perdía en sus pensamientos, distrayéndose a sí mismo para olvidar por todo lo que pasaba. Quizás pensar en el futuro le haría olvidarse de toda la porquería por la cual pasaban actualmente. Pensó en como superarían todo esto, en como crecerían sus hijos desde ahora, si su relación seria más fuerte. Hasta que se le cruzó la horrible idea: Lily olvidaría a sus hermanas. Miró a la bebé mientras pensaba en eso. Ella apenas tenia un año y unos cuantos meses, ¿Cuanto tiempo faltaría para que se olvidará de sus hermanas? ¿Semanas?

Pronto de su memoria desaparecería el estruendoso escándalo de Luna, la gran actitud de Lynn, la inocencia de Leni, y la gran inteligencia de Lisa. Esa idea lo atemorizaba, lo asustaba. Tembló. Sus piernas temblaron mientras su corazón se aceleraba al máximo, su respiración agitada parecía la de un toro a punto de lanzarse para cornear a alguien.

Esto consiguió algo irónico. Lily se calló, extrañada por la actitud de su papá. En su pequeña mente surgió curiosidad, y luego la gracia. Rió.

Lynn se despertó de sus pensamientos tras escuchar la hermosa risa de su hija, mirándola con atención. Hace tanto tiempo que no la oía reír. Ahora él se hallaba más confundido que ella. Sabia que los bebés no eran conscientes de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, que ignoraban por completo las desgracias y penas ajenas, y que conforme pasaran los años se daría cuenta de la lúgubre situación que atravesaban.

Su inocencia la protegía de la tristeza. ¿Podría defenderlo a él también?

Siempre se divertía con su familia y las diversas situaciones que atravesaban. No podría pedir algo mejor. Entonces, por el afectó que le tenia a sus hijas que ya no estaban con él, ¿era justo recordarlas como una felicidad efímera?

No. Por supuesto que no.

 **Claro, fui uno de los primeros en recibirlo, pero no en darlo. Él siempre me lo daba.**

Lily sonreía con ternura, y él, finalmente, después de mucho tiempo de tristeza y lamento, lo hizo de la misma manera.

-No te preocupes Lily... Ellas te aman, nunca dejaran de amarte.

Comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacía la sala.

La acurrucaba entre sus brazos, y sentía como es que ella se revolvía en ellos, por algún motivo, se sentía diferente.

-Lana... —Su hermana no se veía con ganas de seguir jugando con ella, incluso le dijo que podían derribar el castillo de princesas que tanto le gustaba, pero su gemela seguía sin reaccionar.

-¿Cuanto tiempo...? ¿Cuanto tiempo seguiremos haciendo esto?

Sabia a lo que se refería, y quedó callada por un segundo, ambas cabizbajas, sin saber que decir. Desde que sus hermanas lo hicieron, desde que se fueron. O al menos eso creían ellas. O es lo que querían creer. Sus cuatro hermanas no las querían lo suficiente como para quedarse con ellas, ¿eso era mejor que pensar que fueron secuestradas y probablemente ahora no estarían en este mundo?

Solo quedaba fingir que nada de eso había ocurrido, y seguir como si no hubiesen tenido a sus cuatro hermanas jamas. Tenían que olvidarlas, por algún motivo, se les hacia muy difícil.

El silencio continuó con su reinado, y aun cuando usasen palabras, no podrían describir el vacío que tenían en el interior, no era tristeza o decepción, era dolor. Lola estaba a punto de guardar sus muñecas, cuando oyó la puerta de su habitación siendo tocada por el exterior. Esperó unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie y avanzó hacia la perilla, abriendo el acceso a su cuarto.

Su papá, Lynn, cargaba en sus brazos a Lily quien se veía con una radiante sonrisa, su padre también se esforzaba en sonreír.

-Niñas... ¿No quieren jugar con su hermanita?

 **Lo ame más que a nada en el mundo.**

No podían negarse a su petición aunque quisieran, ni siquiera lo descubrieron entre ellas, ambas gemelas se miraron la una a la otra, sin decirse ni una palabra. Lola simplemente asintió con la cabeza y dejo entrar a su papá y a Lily. A pesar de que dijo que su hermana jugaría con ellas, más bien parecía una excusa para entrar a usar sus juguetes. El señor Lynn colocó a Lily en el suelo, junto a la casa de muñecas de Lola. Inmediatamente, Lily comenzó a coger unas cuantas muñecas de la casa y comenzó a morderlas, sacudirlas, simular que son aviones, entre otras cosas. Nadie la detuvo, Lynn miraba contento a su lado como es que se divertía, mientras que Lola y Lana lo hacían desde la distancia sin reaccionar, solo observando con ojos semiabiertos. No tenían motivo para jugar con ella.

-Chicas, acerquense. —Les llamó su papá, aun sonriendo de manera gentil. Ellas no entendían porque hacia esto, no había un sentido en hacerlo, lo único que haría después seria recordar con dolor como es que Leni, Luna, Lynn y Lisa los dejaron, sin decírselo siquiera y le dolería aun más.

Obedecieron y fueron con Lily, aun sin expresar algo de sensación en su rostro. Su padre hablaba en un tono amoroso, aunque trabándose por momentos.

-Mirenla, es preciosa. —Dijo, en el momento en que Lily dejo de jugar con las muñecas y solo se dedicó a mirar a una de ellas entre sus dedos— Mira Lily, son tus hermanas.

A pesar de tener apenas un año, parecía capaz de comprender lo que decía su padre, pues volteó a verlas cuando se lo indicó. Sonreía con el único diente que tenia. Lana y Lola cambiaron expresión, pero a uno de cuestionamiento, pues no entendían que es lo que su padre quería conseguir con esto.

-Niñas... —Cargó a Lily en sus brazos y se arrodillo en el suelo, colocándola a ella en su pierna izquierda— Sé que están tristes por lo que paso con sus hermanas... —Al momento de decir esto, las gemelas abrieron los ojos y miraron a los de Lynn, como si les acabara de clavar una flecha en el corazón. Por un instante, la sonrisa del mayor desapareció, y tragó saliva, pero tenía que continuar hablando— No deben seguir haciendo esto... No pueden simplemente fingir que nada paso... Deben ser fuertes... Deben recordarlas.

Por ellas.

 **Y lo mate...**

Ahora las dos estaban cabizbajas, sin saber que responder.

-Leni las ama, Luna las ama, Lynn las ama, Lisa las ama. Eso no cambiara jamas, lo prometo. ¿Ustedes las amaran por siempre?

Seguían sin responder. Lynn sabia que no responderían si les seguía recordando el pasado. Si el pasado era tan doloroso, entonces, ¿Por que no mirar al futuro?

-Lola, Lana... —Ellas alzaron la vista cuando escucharon su nombre, luego, Lynn habló con Lily— Recuerdo cuando eran pequeñas. Recuerdo el nacimiento de cada uno de mis hijos. Cada uno de ellos se levantaba muy temprano, incluso antes de que el despertador sonase. Notábamos como es que sus pequeños pasos descendían lentamente por la escalera y se dirigían a nuestra habitación. A cada uno le permitimos subir a nuestra cama y dormir con nosotros.

-Papá... —Lola sentía un flujo de emociones en su interior, al igual que su gemela— Ella no entiende lo que...

No fue necesario que continuase, sabía a lo que se refería. Él solo asintió con una cálida sonrisa y continuo hablando.

-Sé que aun no puedes hablar bien Lily, y que tus palabras aun no se entienden. Pero tú puedes entender las mías. Cada una de tus hermanas es una llama que nos impulsa a tienen los ojos de su abuela... A pesar de todo el escándalo que hacen... Para mi son calma. Tienes una mamá que te quiere mucho. Con cada uno de ustedes me siento más fuerte y poderoso. Me tienes a mi, a tus hermanos, a tu abuelo que te quiere ver crecer.  
Han dado luz a nuestra familia, una luz eterna. No te faltara nada, jamas.

 **Lo extraño...**

-Nunca te faltara amor, nunca. ¿No es así, niñas? —Cuando regresó su vista hacia las gemelas, ellas apenas podían contener las lágrimas, sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Se contenían, se contenían porque aun querían fingir que nada sucedía, que todo estaba bien. Solo necesitaban un empujón para que finalmente pudieran liberarse.

-¿Como se llaman tus hermanas? —Le pregunto a Lily, quien después de reír un poco, contestó con una mala pronunciación.

-Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa... —Dijo feliz de decir esos nombres.

Lana y Lola corrieron hacia su padre y lo abrazaron con fuerza, y a Lily también. Lloraron, soltaron un llanto tan fuerte que podrían haber roto los vidrios de su casa por el estruendo, pero su padre logró tranquilizarlas un poco respondiendo el abrazo de manera cálida.

-No las olviden... No permitan que Lily las olvide...

 **Ya no quiero estar aquí...**

 **De verdad, lo extraño.**

Ya no iba a soportar más malas noticias, ya no quería. Era como si ese secuestrador lo observase y le enviara un nuevo sufrimiento solo por intentar acercarse a él. Una patrulla de policía ahora estaba afuera, entrevistando a sus padres y a los señores McBride quienes habían llegado para visitarlos. No reaccionaba, ya estaba cansado de llorar, gritar, asustarse, enojarse. Su corazón estaba seco.

Ronnie Anne ya no estaba. Él, ese desgraciado se la llevó, estaba seguro. ¿Que enfrentaba, un Dios? ¿Por que un Dios desperdicia tiempo con él? ¿Había hecho algo para merecer esto? Quería que todo acabase. Averiguar la verdad, si están aquí o no...

Si están vivas...

Solo eso quería saber. Si vivían. No era demasiado pedir, no era demasiado pedir.

Seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos y deslizándose hasta su almohada donde apoyaba la cabeza, sobre su cama, descalzo, y con las sabanas encima de él. Era inútil, el frío que sentía provenía de su interior y ocasionaba que el pecho le doliese cada vez que respiraba.

Sus hermanas le dieron su espacio, sabia que regresarían después para consolarlo como él hizo con ellas, por ahora, solo quería estar solo. Como extrañaba la música de Luna, su acento británico, y sus referencias a canciones incluso cuando él no reconocía algunas. También extrañaba a Leni y su eterna inocencia, no era torpe, solo muy buena, sea quien sea el secuestrador, ella aun debe pensar bien de él. Las explosiones que Lisa realizaba, los experimentos fallidos, su extremadamente alta inteligencia, todo en tan corta edad, era sorprendente, y cuantas cosas más hubiera hecho en muchos años si tan solo no se hubiera equivocado en una sola cosa. Extrañaba incluso el gusto por los deportes de Lynn, cosa con la que más se diferenciaba de ella, su eterna pasión por ser la mejor de cada equipo al cual pertenece era admirable y un ejemplo a seguir.

Las extrañaba, mucho. Y en medio de su melancolía, se durmió.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya debía ser medianoche, pues sentía el lado de su rostro donde tenia la almohada muy húmeda, y las luces de su cuarto estaban apagadas. Alguien debió haberlas apagado mientras descansaba. Sentía su garganta seca, decidió ir al baño para ver que tal mal se veía y tomar algo de agua. El pasillo estaba en silencio, seguramente porque sus hermanas ya dormían como sus padres.

Cuando se vio en el espejo del baño, era casi irreconocible, sus ojos tenían bolsas dignas de un universitario que solo dormía 7 horas a la semana, su pelo despeinado se veían como un trapo que había recogido un liquido que lo endureció y nunca volvió a hacer el mismo. Decidió lavarse el rostro y tomar una ducha caliente rápida.

Volvió a su habitación y se colocó su pijama. Tras esto, se sentó al borde de la cama, sin saber si quedarse allí hasta la mañana o volver a dormir. Era extraño, mientras dormía no soño con algo, era como si simplemente hubiera parpadeado.

 **Llego la hora.**

Por puro instinto, miró el cuaderno que estaba en su escritorio, ese donde Lisa anotó una pista para él que no lo llevó a nada. Lo tomó entre sus manos y exploró la pagina donde le dejo ese extraño mensaje. Cada vez que Lincoln visitaba los lugares donde creía que encontraría algo, anotaba un nuevo mensaje debajo, puesto a que creería que le ayudarían.

El ultimo mensaje que recordó fue el de ese que estaba inscrito detrás del cuerpo que imaginó, o al menos eso pensaba.

Ahí estaban, uno sobre el otro.

 **"Espera y Sigue"** lo que Lisa le dejó.  
 **"Salva su alma"** el extraño mensaje que en la casa abandonada halló.  
 **"Te amamos"** lo que supuestamente escuchó Lucy de sus hermanas desaparecidas, esto le era más un apoyo.  
 **"Adiós Linky"** ¿Quien hubiera imaginado que Leni sabia que es lo que esperaba?  
 **"¿Mi culpa?"** algo que pensó tras esa intensa conversación con Luan, aun dudaba mucho de esto.  
 **"Oh no"** el mensaje inscrito en la espalda del cadáver, era grotesco y no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza.

Se quedó mirando los mensajes unos segundos más, analizando sin saber que hacer para recuperar el sueño. Hasta que se le ocurrió leerlo de arriba a abajo, y sintió un punzón en el interior de su estómago, su respiración se agitó de nuevo, y los sentimientos de miedo y tensión volvieron a emerger. Solo necesitaba una cosa más para comprobarlo.

Con la mano temblorosa sujetó un lapicero de tinta negra y escribió una ultima letra por debajo de los mensajes. Su corazón debería haber reventado, pues sintió nauseas al terminar de escribir la ultima letra. La primera letra de cada mensaje formaba algo tétrico y perturbador.

 **"S"**

No sabia que sentía ahora, miedo, furia, felicidad, tristeza, todo estaba combinado. Necesitaba contarle a las demás. Sus piernas parecían hechas de palillos chinos, no podían mantenerlo en equilibrio por mucho tiempo. Así que grito desde la puerta de su habitación llamando a sus hermanas restantes con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Chicas! ¡Chicas!

Creía que vendrían en seguida, pues aun estarían preocupadas por él. Pero nada pasó, ni siquiera una respuesta. A duras penas y desconcertado, consiguió ir hacia la habitación de las gemelas. Nadie. Prosiguió con las demás habitaciones, el resultado era igual. La oscuridad de la noche y no encontrar a nadie más solo le hacia pensar en algo peor.

Descendió por las escaleras rápidamente, aun con las luces apagadas, cuando a mitad de su recorrido por llegar abajo escuchó la puerta abrirse y a alguien ingresando.

-Tranquilo, niño. ¿Sucede algo? —Una voz familiar, que no era de sus hermanas, provenía de ahí— Si estas buscando a tus padres, no están ahora, tuvieron que ir a la comisaria. Surgió algo.

No quería saber, solo quería encontrar a sus hermanas. Por un segundo, dejo de sentir esas sensaciones mezcladas.

-Me pusieron a cargo de este lugar, yo los cuidare.

-¿Donde...? ¿Donde estas mis hermanas? —Preguntó titubeante.

-¿No están en sus habitaciones?

-No... —Sacudió su cabeza un momento, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas.

-¿Te sientes bien? Luces como si hubieses encontrado un mensaje incompleto. —Su sangre le ardió por todo su cuerpo.

El oficial de policía se retiró el sombrero que llevaba, y dejó ver sus ojos. Gracias a que se acostumbró a la oscuridad, alcanzó a ver con claridad una horrible revelación. Esos condenados ojos con Iris de distintos colores. Sonreía con aire superior, y soltó una ultima palabra antes de subir las gradas.

 **-"Aquí."**

Corrió, lo más rápido que pudo, hacia su habitación y aseguró su puerta. Era él. Lo encontró. Ese desgraciado siempre estuvo allí. Siempre...  
Escuchaba su voz, ahora profunda y potente, acercándose poco a poco.

 **-Te note desde que fuiste a esa casa, Lincoln. Eso que encontraste en la cama no era un cadáver, era alguien que aun vivía.**

Esa aparición que vio en el hogar abandonado, ahora todo cuadraba.

 **-Él te vio, y destruyó la casa. Me servía a mí.**

Ya no escuchaba sus pasos en los escalones, ya estaba en la segunda planta. Se acercaba con lentitud a su puerta. Estaba seguro de que moriría de un susto antes de que ese sujeto llegara a él.

 **-¿Sabes lo fácil que es fingir ser otra persona usando solo un lente de contacto y ropa elegante?**

Estuvo ahí, en el bus, cuando fue con Lori al parque. Todo este tiempo el secuestrador de sus hermanas lo observaba.

 **-¿O cuando vistes con harapos?** —El maldito vagabundo en la entrada de la tienda de empeños.

Siempre estuvo ahí.

 **-Ahora, vengo por ti.**

La puerta era empujada, Lincoln no iba a ceder tan fácilmente, no podía. ¿Donde se encontraban sus hermanas ahora?

 **-Sabia que me seria muy difícil llegar a ti con tus padres aquí, así que comencé con el Plan B, ya que siempre funciona. Tan solo tuve que arrebatarte un par de amigos para distraerlos.** —Ronnie y... ¿Clyde? No, no era posible que él...

 **-A una no la encontrarán, al otro... solamente les quedara velarlo.** —no podía más, sus fuerzas desaparecían y la puerta se abría poco a poco.

 **-No temas, solo vine para salvarte. Vine por ti.**

Ya no podía soportar más. Quería morir.

 **-¿Por que estas tan asustado?**

Sentía sus fuerzas desvanecerse.

 **-¿A que le tienes miedo? ¿A que le temes, Lincoln Loud?**

 **¿Por que te asustas, Lázaro?**


End file.
